A Cidade dos Lírios
by R. Palmeira
Summary: Mary apaixona-se por um rapaz a qual toda a Cidade dos Lírios odeia. Uma estória repleta das tradições da máfia que também fala sobre o mundo do Vale-Tudo ilegal.
1. Idiota

Ainda tento puxar, no íntimo de minhas memórias, como foi a chegada na Cidade dos Lírios.

Tanto me incomodavam os raios de Sol que me acordaram, estava deitada no banco de trás do carro de meus pais. Eles mantinham um pensamento em comum.

"Uma bela manhã, uma nova chance para recomeçar".

Estávamos finalmente na Ciadade dos Lírios, uma pequena cidade a Oeste do país, totalmente diferente da paisagem cinza da qual eu fazia parte.

O primeiro dia de mudança foi árduo, mas pra ser sincera, não participei dos rituais. Poupei minha energia e caminhei pela vizinhança. A paisagem era composta por casas simples, aos arredores, tudo muito verde, muitas flores. Principalmente Lírios. Ficava me perguntando sobre quando seria o dia em que tudo não passaria de um completo tédio.

Onde estavam as pessoas de terno e gravata, passando apressadamente pela rua, com seus celulares e problemas dos dias normais?

Era só o vento calmo, as pessoas sorridentes. Um lugar onde todos se cumprimentavam, como se todos já se conhecessem há anos. Embora bonito, era o sinal de que aquele lugar não passava de um fim de mundo qualquer.

Mas era tempo de recomeço, não é?

Tudo bem, acho que me acostumaria com uma vida dessas, só não saberia, mais tarde, que odiaria tanto ver pessoas de terno e gravata andando apressadas.

Pois seria o mesmo que um presságio de morte.

**Capítulo 1- Idiota**

Já havia tomado café da manhã, em meio a caixas. Achar talheres foi uma missão bem mais complicada do que costumava ser no apartamento em Lumiere. Sentia falta da vida prática. Mamãe insistia em dizer que com calma tudo se ajeitaria, ela parecia bem feliz com a distância.

O uniforme do Colégio Laurent Lírio era um tanto moderno se comparado a arquiterura da construção, camisa branca com uma saia em bordô, saia esta que deixava minhas pernas um pouco à mostra. Mas tudo bem, não sou do tipo que se importa com essas futilidades.

Recebi olhares de muitos meninos, caramba, será que nunca viram uma garota nova por aqui, ou pelo menos pernas? Tanto faz, fui até a sala da diretoria para me informar, estava devidamente matriculada e deveria me apresentar na sala 3002.

Então tive de esperar do lado de fora da sala, enquanto todos já estavam posicionados em seus lugares. Da janela mesmo notei que havia um garoto um pouco isolado do resto da turma.

Tudo bem, colégios não foram feitos para que todos sejam pessoas felizes, um monte de gente é excluído mesmo, muitos até se matam após matarem uns cinco ou seis colegas de classe. Só que parecia estranho, ele não aparentava ser má pessoa, e não era nem um pouco feio. Aliás, parecia um tanto charmoso o modo como ele parecia escrever algo no final do caderno.

-Por favor, minha querida, entre e apresente-se. - Surpreendeu-me o professor, enquanto eu olhava para o tal aluno pela janela.

Esse tal garoto estava crucificado. Não é só uma expressão, mas ele sentava-se no meio da classe, e ainda assim, as primeiras cadeiras em suas laterais, frente e costas estavam vazias. Perguntei a mim mesmo se deveria me sentar por lá.

Talvez os alunos que ali se sentavam tivessem mesmo faltado.

-Vamos, senhorita, apresente-se para a turma. - O professor me trazia de volta a realidade.

-Ah... Claro, me desculpe professor. - Devo ter parecido tímida para a turma.

Sabe, eu gostaria de matar a pessoa que inventou esse ritual ridículo onde o aluno novo deve se apresentar a turma dessa forma, só a espera do lado de fora da classe já fora gritante, mas estar no meio de um bando de desconhecidos, e ainda por cima ter que falar de si mesma... Caramba, isso é dose.

-Olá, me chamo Mary Pinheiro, mudei-ma para cá há pouco, tenho 17 anos.

Achei que seria o suficiente, calei-me e fui recebendo as boas vindas de todos.

-Heiro, não vai dar as boas vindas a sua nova colega de classe?!

O professor parecia furioso, e nem havia tanto alarde pra isso. Como é que, no meio de tanta gente, ele conseguira notar que apenas ele não havia me dado as boas vindas? Aliás, também achava estranho o fato de eu também notar que ele não havia dito nada, foi quase como se eu me importasse.

O rapaz levantou a cabeça devagar, olhou bem para o professor, suspirou e virou-se para mim.

-Bem-vinda, moça. - E então voltou seu olhar novamente para a janela a sua esquerda.

Achei melhor não responder nada, e aquela altura, não sentia-me muito bem em preencher um dos lugares perto dele, fiquei mesmo na primeira carteira da primeira fila, atrás de mim, sentava-se uma garota chamada Lira.

Lira interessou-se por minha vida, perguntou bastante sobre como era Lumiere. Ao mesmo tempo, dizia como era a vida na Cidade dos Lírios. Vazia durante o dia, mas intensa sobre os olhares da Lua.

Ela devia ser a menina mais bela de todo o colégio, com aqueles belíssimos olhos verdes, a pele branca, o sorriso simpático e os cabelos negros e lisos, que sequer eram oleosos! Ah, ela era simplesmente a "Miss Perfeição", o que com certeza incentivava os meninos a ficarem olhando pra ela durante toda a aula.

Aula essa que passou rápido.

Lira me fez uma observação antes que eu pensasse em sair.

-Que achou do Heiro? - Ela foi bem direta.

-Ele me parece ser um tanto estranho... - Fiquei com a imagem do rapaz de cabelos negros na mente - Não lembro de ter visto ele conversando com ninguém.

-Bem... - Ela olhava para onde ele se sentara - Você precisa manter uma certa distância dele.

-Ele é algum tipo de criminoso? - Disse, em tom de zombaria.

-É que as pessoas da cidade não gostam dele, ser amigo dele ou qualquer coisa do tipo fará o ódio da cidade cair sobre você também, entende?

-Não entendo, será que não dá pra definir isso melhor?

-Deixemos isso pra outro dia, estou um pouco atrasada. Mas, por favor, tente não se aproximar dele, pelo seu próprio bem. - Ela parecia um tanto preocupada.

Então Lira me deixou lá, um tanto confusa, sequer me perguntou se eu a acompanharia até a saída. Fui caminhando pelos corredores, pensando em toda a aula de Geografia. Caramba, um dia inteiro de Geografia, e nosso País nem é tão grande assim.

Branco, alto, usando uniforme com manga comprida mesmo no calor, cabelos negros e curtos, parecia ter um bom porte físico também, embora magro... Esse era o tal Heiro.

Só ali percebi que os meninos usavam um uiforme diferente, camisa social branca com uma calça preta. Cadê a igualdade de direitos? Usamos bordô e podem usar o preto básico?!

Mas não me importo com isso, gosto de meninos com um ar formal. Estava pensando em tantas coisas que acabei me perdendo para encontrar a saída, se eu tivesse feito um caminho direto do portão de entrada até a sala, não teria acontecido isso, mas como eu havia partido para a diretoria, depois para a sala...

-Ei, Heiro, ninguém gosta de você aqui.

Um menino estava o ameaçando, era mais baixo, branquelo e com sardas.

-Espero que tenha entendido o recado! - Continuava o menino.

Ele o deixou depois de empurrá-lo contra alguns armários.

Naquele momento agi instintivamente, eu podia simplesmente ter ignorado o que havia acontecido e ter encontrado a saída com minhas próprias pernas, mas não sei exatamente o que houve, talvez tenha sido aquele olhar frio, o fato é que me aproximei com a melhor das intenções possíveis: A de ser simpática.

-Você está bem? - Acho que pareci espantada.

-Pareço machucado? - Ele nem sequer olhava na minha direção.

-É que ele te empurrou contra o armário, pareceu ter doído. - Ele finalmente voltara a face para mim.

-Então você se preocupa? - Agora era ele quem parecia espantado.

-Claro! - Respondi imediatamente.

-Engraçado, achei que fosse igual a todos os outros.

Ele sorriu, senti vontade de dizer que ele tinha um sorriso muito bonito, mas não queria parecer atirada, então voltei ao foco da conversa, e pra voltar ao foco da conversa, acabei tendo que balançar a cabeça. Algo como: "Mary, volte a realidade, menina!"

-Como assim?

-É que no início você me pareceu ser uma idiota qualquer.

Acho que não tive muito tempo pra entender o que ele disse, a imagem daquele mínimo sorriso ainda não me saia da mente, e quando dei por mim ele estava de costas, afastando-se, os raios de luz o acertavam em faixas como resultado das pilastras em tiras, ali perto havia uma fonte com um cupido, a água saía por sua boca, o cupido apontava sua flecha para mim. Lá ia Heiro, com as mãos nos bolsos.

-Preciso de ajuda pra achar a saída!

Ele virou-se, sem sorriso algum, retirou uma de suas mãos do bolso e enconstou no cupido, trazendo a face de volta por detrás da estátua, disse:

-Siga-me.

Já na cama nova, rodeada de caixas, parei pra pensar no dia. Tudo o que vinha a mente era a imagem daquele garoto de cabelos negros e alto. Então parei pra prestar atençã em cada detalhe do que ele dissera. Pois para ele, eu, no início... Pareci ser uma idiota qualquer.

Espera aí...?

-O IDIOTA É ELE! - Gritei enquanto batia naquela maldita cama desconforável, acordando metade da vizinhança.


	2. Idiota 2

Pelos lugares onde passava, todos preferiam simplesmente não me olhar.

É engraçado carregar um fardo que não é seu, e embora muito pesado, você sequer se importa... Continua andando como se a rejeição fosse uma das coisas mais normais do mundo.

Vivia me questionando sobre as probabilidades de existirem coisas que poderiam me abalar de alguma forma, mas nunca encontrava nada além do óbvio, e por outro lado, viria a descobrir que o meu óbvio era diferente do resto do mundo.

Me peguei pensando nisso enquanto preparava o jantar, mamãe perguntou sobre as novidades no colégio.

Odiava dizer a ela que nada demais tinha acontecido, mas em geral, era o que eu acabava por falar

-Ouvi dizer que uma aluna nova vai chegar amanhã.

Eu estava sentado no sofá, apreciando a leve refeição, mamãe na poltrona, sorrindo como sempre, mesmo sem ter muitos motivos.

-Espero que ela seja uma ótima pessoa.

E mamãe sorria, pela milésima vez no dia, e só durante aqueles poucos momentos me sentia bem, de um modo até engraçado. Como se tudo o que tivesse feito fizesse algum sentido mínimo.

Algo que talvez seja chamado de... Felicidade?

**Capítulo 2 - Idiota²**

Já estava na terceira semana de aula, como em outra manhã qualquer, parti para minha sala. Ao meu redor o ar do desprezo, desconfiança, e em muitos momentos, medo.

Acho que já perdi as contas de quantas vezes forçaram situações para que eu fosse expulso. Mas aquele dia era especial, precisava pegar uma informação.

Passei pelo pátio, dois corredores e a quadra, pronto, estava finalmente em minha sala. Sempre achei engraçado a cara que as pessoas faziam quando precisavam passar por perto de mim, ou sentar-se um pouco afastadas.

O professor entrou: "George H. - Geografia", escreveu no quadro.

-Bom dia, alunos!

-Bom dia. - Pensei, enquanto todos respondiam.

-Este ano teremos uma aluna nova conosco.

-Ela é bonita? - Perguntou Richard, fazendo com que os outros meninos dessem risadas.

-Espero que ela seja muito feia... - Concluí meu pensamento.

-Por favor, minha querida, entre e apresente-se. - Disse o professor, voltando-se para a porta, e ignorando completamente o idiota.

-Feia, feia, feia, feia... - Continuei pensando, praticamente orando, para que o Richard ficasse só na expectativa.

Então foi como se o tempo tivesse parado.

A sala ampla, o ventilador de teto ligado fazendo um som quase imperceptível, e eu prestando atenção na menina que entrara, mesmo sem dar muita atenção.

Por um momento, nossos olhares quase se cruzaram, mas desviei o mais rápido possível, de modo a fazer com que ela não notasse.

A imagem do meio segundo em que a vi permaneceu intocada em minha mente, e permanece até hoje.

O cabelo solto, as belíssimas pernas, os olhos castanhos profundos. A julgar pela face, parecia ser um pouco atrapalhada.

O fato é que voltei meu olhar para a janela que ficava do lado oposto de onde ela estava, e acabei perdendo muito tempo enquanto decidia se voltava a olhá-la novamente...

-Heiro, não vai dar as boas vindas a sua nova colega de classe?! - Enraiveceu-se o professor comigo.

Acho que não tinha muita escolha a não ser falar com ela, e o pior, com toda a sala de olho em ambos.

Olhei fundo nos olhos do professor, em minha mente o amaldiçoava, pois sequer havia escutado o nome da garota.

Voltei o olhar aos olhos dela, que parecia um pouco tímida.

-Bem-vinda, moça.

De resto, foi apenas história. Ou melhor, Geografia.

Só recordo de ter ficado de olho nela, imaginando seu nome, de onde viera, como havia sido sua vida.

Mas, no fim das contas, a voz da consciência falou mais alto:

-Se não quiser ferrar com a vida da garota, mantenha distância.

As coisas são assim desde os 12 ou 13 anos de idade, não lembro ao certo.

E todo esse meu pedaço de vida tem sido baseado nessa maldita voz quando penso sobre ser amigo de alguém, e talvez o mesmo aconteça quando alguém pensa em aproximar-se de mim.

Agora algo me intrigava, será que ela já conhecia minha suposta história? Afinal, ela sequer respondera quando eu dei as boas-vindas a ela. Se não foi bem isso, talvez ela só seja meio idiota mesmo.

Já no final da aula notei que ela e Lira estavam ficando amiguinhas, dando risadas juntas, tendo a atenção chamada pelo professor umas quatro vezes... Ah, não era da minha conta, e não fazia o mínimo sentido prestar atenção nela. Afinal, sempre passava as aulas escrevendo coisas sem sentido atrás do caderno mesmo.

Fui em direção a meu real objetivo, cheguei próximo a sala de música.

Lá estava Joseph.

-Está aqui o envelope. - Ele disse enquanto o entregava, pardo, pequeno.

-Data?

-Sexta, 03 da madrugada.

-Sexta ou sábado?

-Ah... Sábado, é que me confundo com esse lance de "depois da meia noite"...

Joseph sempre fora um cara meio confuso, nunca bolava as melhores estratégias, mas adorava levar a fama pelo trabalho árduo.

-Tá vindo alguém... - Falei depois de olhar na direção do corredor.

-Esconde o envelope! - Ele disse assustado. - Não podem me ver com você!

-Finge que tá implicando comigo, campeão. - Brinquei com ele.

Ele disse algo sobre eu não me querer por ali, e que eu deveria entender alguma coisa. Nada com sentido...

Me empurrou contra o armário, aliás, julguei aquilo completamente desnecessário.

Então Joseph saiu, e a pessoa que vinha pelo corredor veio em minha direção, enquanto isso, estava quase rindo em pensar que ele assistia filmes colegiais demais.

-Você está bem? - Ela parecia espantada.

-Pareço machucado? - Me virei pra esconder o envelope debaixo da camisa.

-É que ele te empurrou contra o armário, pareceu ter doído. - Virei-me e notei que se tratava da garota nova.

-Então você se preocupa? - Espantei-me, ela era realmente linda, os raios de sol passavam por seu cabelo e ofuscavam um pouco da minha visão, ainda assim, conseguia ver seus claros olhos... E estes insistiam em olhar para mim.

-Claro. - Ela respondeu como se fosse algo óbvio.

-Engraçado, achei que fosse igual a todos os outros. - Comecei embolar meus pensamentos com o que pensei na sala de aula, acabei esboçando um leve sorriso com a idéia de saber que ela falava comigo normalmente.

-Como assim? - Ela cortou meu raciocínio, e pensei em dizer que no início achei que ela fosse feia e estúpida, mas que a achei linda. Porém, não queria parecer atirado.

-É que no início você me pareceu ser uma idiota qualquer. - Falei sem pensar.

Notando o tamanho da besteira que acabara de soltar, decidi sair antes que ela começasse a me xingar. Enfiei as mãos nos bolsos e decidi sair por detrás da Fonte Cupido.

-Preciso de ajuda pra achar a saída! - Ela gritou.

-Siga-me. - Respondi, um pouco sem graça, e tentando imaginar a razão dela não ficar chateada.

Naquela noite não consegui me perdoar, acho que falta exercitar meu modo de agir com pessoas dispostas a conversas normais.

Aliás, nem sequer lembrava da última conversa "normal" que eu tivera, de qualquer modo, precisava dormir.

Mas o "dormir" ficou só na tentativa, minha cama parecia ter pregos, só conseguia pensar nos olhos e, as vezes, nas pernas dela.

Então cheguei a conclusão de que deveria pedir desculpas.

E lamentar a mim mesmo por ser um completo idiota.


	3. Manhã

Capítulo 3 - Manhã

Já havia se passado uma semana desde que tive meu primeiro dia de aula.

Enquanto conversava com Lira, sempre dava uma olhada em Heiro, me perguntando sobre como ele podia parecer tão bonito, e ao mesmo tempo, tão idiota.

Ele mantinha o mesmo padrão: Passava toda a aula escrevendo coisas no final do caderno, não dava a mínima atenção ao que os professores diziam e, durante o intervalo, só comia uma fruta, meio que deitado em um dos bancos mais afastados do refeitório. Não conversava com ninguém, o que me fazia puxar nas lembranças o pouco que havia escutado. E aquilo me deixava um tanto irritada.

Havia uma certa ponta de orgulho dentro de mim, embora alguns sempre digam que é um gigante Iceberg... Quando Lira tentava falar sobre ele, dizia que não precisava. Não queria saber de nada sobre Heiro, ele era assunto morto, um idiota qualquer.

Idiota! Idiota! Idiota!

Do mesmo modo como ele me imaginara!

E durante mais uma noite qualquer, em meio a mais um monte de caixas espalhadas pelo quarto com minhas pelúcias, fui dormir.

Tive algum sonho estranho, algo com alienígenas e uma sirene engraçada que os chamava.

-Ei, senhores alienígenas, essa sirene os atrái sempre?

-Não, é que ela é chata pra cacete, daí a gente vem desligar!

Eles eram verdes, baixinhos, cabeçudos e tinham olhos grandes.

Minhas costas doíam, aquela cama era horrível, olhei ao redor pra ver meu quarto. Haviam algumas caixas que precisavam ser desembrulhadas - ordem da mãe - Aquelas prateleiras espalhadas por todos os cantos precisavam receber algumas coisas para que o local ficasse interessante.

Tinha o computador, mas ainda não tinha internet, ou seja, não tinha computador.

Fui até o banheiro e escovei os dentes, voltei para o quarto e decidi ir até a janela avaliar o tempo.

De frente a minha nova casa havia uma Praça.

Balanços, escorregadores, castelos de ferro, quadra de areia para jogar futebol, vôlei e essas coisas que não curto.

O Sol ainda estava pensando em aparecer.

Aos poucos vi uma pessoa se aproximando, provavelmente um amante de corridas, ele passou em meio a praça e reduziu o ritmo ao chegar no banco do ponto de ônibus que dava visão plena pra minha casa.

Ele estava vestindo um casaco de capuz preto - embora não estivesse frio - ao sentar-se o retirou, e para minha surpresa, era ele.

Heiro.

Bastou um piscar de olhos e eu já estava procurando pelas chaves na sala, em seguida, fora da casa, calçada com chinelos.

Sentei-me ao lado dele, que parecia espantado.

-Olá, Heiro. - Falei com um tom de arrogância.

-Olá, senhorita. - Ele replicou no mesmo tom, enquanto olhava para minha casa.

-O que tá fazendo aqui? -Fui tão direta quanto um policial seria.

-Estava correndo, então decidi parar pra descansar um pouco.

-Você é um rapaz muito grosso, sabia?! - Estava próxima de gritar.

-É sobre ontem, certo? - Ele parecia não se importar, mantinha-se olhando para frente.

-Sobre o que mais seria?! - Mantive o tom bravo.

-Desculpe-me, é que fico nervoso perto de meninas bonitas. - Ele fechou a mão e levou ao queixo. Apoiou cotovelo no joelho.

Acho que fiquei rosada, ele me olhou, me encarou, e tive a sensação de já ter recebido aquele olhar antes. Um olhar carinhoso, defensivo. É... Eu senti, ele também estava envergonhado.

Talvez por isso ele tenha tentado fugir mais uma vez, saindo enquanto eu me pegava afogada em pensamentos sobre o modo dele agir.

Não permiti, segurei sua mão.

Ele me olhou... Um pouco assustado.

-Fica. - Pedi a ele.

-Por que? - Ele deu de ombros.

-Pra gente conversar. - Eu estava sendo vaga.

-Sobre? - Ele insistia em parecer indiferente.

-Não sei. - pensei rápido - O que gosta de fazer?

-Ouvir música, ler livros sobre espionagem, fazer exercícios... - E ele de pé.

-Gosto de música.

"Quem não gosta?" - Pensei.

-Nesse caso, acho que posso te mostrar algumas.

Ele ficou me olhando, esperando alguma ação óbvia.

-Mostre-me. - Disse enquanto permanecia imóvel.

-Só se me fizer dois favores.

-Quais?

-Me diga seu nome.

-Mary... -Eu estava confusa- E o outro?

-Preciso de uma das mãos livres pra pegar meu Mp3.

-Desculpa! - soltei a mão dele - Eu nem perceb! - Devia estar mais rosada do que nunca.

-Relaxa... - Foi incrível como apenas uma palavra fez com que me acalmasse - Quer ouvir algo?

-Claro.

Heiro sentou-se, passou a mão por perto de meus ouvidos, delicadamente, mandando para trás meus cabelos castanho-escuros, algo que lembrava uma carícia. Com mais delicadeza ainda colocou o fone, esperava que ele sorrisse, mas ele parecia agir como se aquilo fosse algo bem normal. Eu devia ser a única que via um pouco de romantismo naquilo.

Durante os próximos minutos ficamos próximos, ele me mostrou como Strokes podia ser legal, enquanto eu dizia que adorava os CD's da Britney Spears.

-Isso é bem coisa de menina. - Tfosse sua maneira de dizer que achava Britney algo ridículo.

Aos poucos ele me mostrou como letras que não faziam sentido algum poderiam ser recheadas de mensagens. E enquanto isso, ele ficava com o rosto bem próximo dos meus cabelos, era quase como se eu estivesse deitando sobre seu ombro.

E Heiro me fazia bem, notava que ele não me achara nem um pouco idiota, e ao mesmo tempo, ainda não entendia bem a razão dele ter dito aquelas coisas. Me sentia à vontade com ele, mesmo estando despenteada e, provavelmente, com a cara amassada.

-Preciso ir. - Ele foi objetivo, frio.

-Já? - Eu pareci desanimada, como uma criança que não queria sair do parque.

-É, tenho que me arrumar pra aula, e creio que você também. - Ele sorriu... Finalmente.

-Se é por isso... Tudo bem. - Devolvi a ele o fone - Mas preciso te perguntar algo.

Ele apenas concentiu com a cabeça.

-Você corre todos os dias?

-Bem... Vou correr todos os dias dessa semana. - Ele continuava sorrindo, mas parecia um puco surpreso.

-Volta aqui pra gente continuar conversando sobre música? - Acho que ele gostou da idéia, notei pelo modo como ele me olhou.

-Tá, mas com uma condição.

-Qual?

-Quando estivermos no colégio, ou em qualquer outro lugar público, não fale comigo. - Agora era ele quem parecia desanimado.

-É tão importante assim? - Queria que ele dissesse "não".

-Sim.

-Você é algum criminoso, ou fez algo de muito errado no passado? - Tentei adivinhar o motivo de tanto mistério

-Não. - Ele pareceu dizer e verdade, mesmo assim...

-Está sendo sincero?

-Estou. - É, ele estava mesmo sendo sincero. Podia ver em seus olhos.

Ainda me lembro de como ele ia indo, na direção do Sol, pela rua lateral:

-Mary... Belo pijama. - Falou alto, sem virar-se.

Só ali eu reparei que havia saído de casa sem me trocar.

Mas tudo bem, o pijama não era feio... Branco com bolinhas azuis.


	4. Madrugada

**Capítulo 4 - Madrugada**

E o despertador fazia aquele maldito barulho, além disso, mostrava que eram quatro da manhã.

Mal acordei e já estava me deparando com a baita bagunça feita no dia anterior, e só pra procurar o uniforme. Pensei que poderia limpar tudo mais tarde... Talvez esse seja um dos meus defeitos em relação a arrumação, sempre deixo tudo pra última hora, ou acabo simplesmente não fazendo nada.

Ignorei o monte de roupas que pareciam ter arrombado o guarda-roupas de dentro pra fora, sentei-me ao computador e fui ler meus E-mails.

"Bom dia, Heiro.

Decidi tomar coragem para revelar a ti quem sou, estarei presente no evento.  
Espero que um dia goste de mim da mesma maneira que gosto de ti.

Beijos."

E meu coração pensou em disparar naquele momento, mas precisava me conter.  
Então a menina que passou todo o ano anterior me mandando mensagens de força, de carinho...  
Bem, ela ia finalmente se revelar e tudo mais.  
Esbocei um sorriso enquanto me encontrava no espelho, imaginando como ela seria.

Mas tanto fazia, entendia os motivos dela em não ter se mostrado até ali, ainda assim, queria encontrá-la e dar-lhe um abraço.  
Fui até o quarto de minha mãe procurar pelo meu par de tênis, sequer lembrava o motivo de tê-los deixado por lá.

-"Não estão sujas, então vão servir".

E enquanto saia, ela dormia, graciosamente, com os cabelos castanho-escuro jogados pelo travesseiro branco.  
Mamãe era simplesmente a mulher mais linda do mundo.

Abri a porta, os céus estavam me saudando mais uma vez.  
-Bom dia, Cidade dos Lírios. - Disse, em um tom animado.

Comecei o aquecimento na calçada, e logo parti pra corrida.  
Corpo são, maiores chances.  
O caminho que eu fazia era simples, duas horas e meia de corrida, em um ritmo um pouco mais forte do que o de costume nos fins de semana.

Usava esse tempo pra pensar na vida, no que precisava ser comprado pro almoço, e não necessariamente para me fortalecer.

Sentia prazer em estar em movimento. Ainda mais em um período de tempo onde a cidade estivesse praticamente toda dormindo, sem precisar encarar aqueles olhares, ou a falta deles.

Se meu pai tivesse feito uma outra escolha na vida, as coisas não estariam dessa forma, eu poderia ser uma pessoa normal, ter amigos.

Como que um raio em minha mente, lembrei-me da nova aluna do colégio.

Bela não só por aquelas pernas... E disposta a manter uma conversa normal. Me senti uma pessoa comum, mas justamente por ter sido uma pessoa estranha por tanto tempo, acabei por não saber lidar com a situação.

De qualquer modo, devo desculpas. Fui grosso.  
Onde será que ela está morando?

Não existem muitas casas pra serem vendidas na cidade, tão pouco alugadas.  
Olhei ao redor, todas aquelas construções simples e felizes, enquanto isso, o vento balançava as flores das calçadas e quintais.  
Uma sensação que eu parecia conhecer, uma imagem da qual eu me recordava.

Casas...

Fico imaginando como estaria nosso antigo lar.  
Em uma ação súbita e quase que involuntária, tomei a direita em uma esquina, logo notei que meu corpo estava me levando até lá...  
Fui correndo, em um ritmo mais lento, apreciando a pracinha que ficava bem de frente pra ela.  
Cheguei ao banco do ponto de ônibus que ficava exatamente de frente pra casa.

Sentei-me, um pouco cansado... Notei que estava com o Mp3 no bolso.

Já o estava procurando há uns dias. Caramba, sou mesmo vítima da falta de organização.

Baixei o capuz e foquei naquela antiga construção: Um único andar, com uma certa elevação nos cômodos de trás, uma cerca de madeira curta e branca. A arquiterua era em um formato cônico. Branca com telhas vermelhas.

Mamãe dizia que era a última demonstração de caráter do meu pai que ainda se mantinha viva.  
Lentamente a porta da frente foi se abrindo, pocha, eu nem tinha notado que a placa de "Vende-se" não estava mais ali.

A menina nova.

Ela veio na minha direção, de pijama, chinelos e com o cabelo desarrumado, estava esfregando o rosto enquanto caminhava.  
Era uma visão muito engraçada, mas também muito charmosa.  
Aquelas pernas, aquele cabelo, aquele olhar...

Sentou-se ao meu lado.

-Olá, Heiro. - Ela usou um tom cômico.  
-Olá, senhorita. - Fiz uso do mesmo tom, com grande vontade de dar risada do fato dela estar de pijama.  
-O que fazes aqui? - Ela parecia estar em um interrogatório de seriado policial.  
-Estava correndo, então decidi parar pra descansar um pouco. - Respondi, embora parecesse um pouco óbvio.

-Você é um rapaz muito grosso, sabia?! - Ela quase berrou, deve ter dado pra ouvir do outro lado da Praça devido ao silêncio da manhã.  
-É sobre seu primeiro dia de aula, certo? - Usei um tom calmo pra que ela notasse o nível de voz elevado que usara.  
-Sobre o que mais seria?! - Ela baixou o volume, mas ainda parecia nervosa.

Se tem um bom modo de acalmar o ânimo de uma mulher, este é simples, fazer um elogio.  
Não que tenha sido da boca pra fora, eu realmente a acho linda... Então, uni o útil ao agradável, reuni coragem e:

-Desculpe-me, é que fico nervoso perto de meninas bonitas.

Onde é que eu estava com a cabeça? Me senti um tanto desconfortável sobre imaginar qual seria sua reação, achei que fosse melhor deixá-la para trás e ir para casa.

Ela me puxou pela mão.

-Pronto, ela vai me xingar. - Pensei.  
-Fica. - Ela pediu.  
-Por que? - Eu ainda queria um motivo pra ir embora, estava muito nervoso.

Dois segundos de silêncio cravados.  
Mania minha ficar contando segundos quando estou nervoso, ajuda a acalmar.

-Pra gente conversar. - Ela parecia nervosa também.  
-Sobre? - E a falta de preparo com conversas normais atrapalhava novamente.  
-Não sei.  
-Não sabe? Então somos dois. - Pensei.  
-O que gosta de fazer? - Ela cortou meu raciocínio, me pegando um pouco desprevinido.

-Ouvir música, ler livros sobre espionagem, fazer exercícios...- Foram as primeiras coisas que vieram na minha cabeça.  
-Gosto de música. - Ela disse, sorrindo.  
-Nesse caso, acho que posso te mostrar algumas. - Agradeci a desorganização de meu quarto.

Esperei que ela soltasse minha mão, ao menos pra que eu pudesse me sentar.

-Mostre-me.  
-Só se me fizer dois favores.  
-Quais?  
-Me diga seu nome.  
-Mary... E o outro?  
-Preciso de uma das mãos livres pra pegar meu Mp3.  
-Desculpa! - Ela soltou minha mão - Eu nem percebi. - Estava completamente encabulada.  
-Relaxa... - Peguei o aparelho de Mp3 - Quer ouvir algo?  
-Claro.

Os fones eram um pouco curtos, ficamos tão próximos que vez ou outra o cabelo dela agarrava na pouca barba por fazer que restava em meu rosto, mas sempre dava um jeito de tirá-la dali sem que ela percebesse.

Aquele cabelo... Ondulado e desarrumado, entretanto, com um cheiro muito bom, por algumas vezes me peguei tentando adivinhar o Shampoo.

Falamos sobre aquela aula, sobre o menino que me insultou no corredor, sobre o que ela achou das pessoas da Cidade. Enquanto isso, eu só puxava assunto sobre as músicas que escutávamos, talvez ela nem percebesse sobre o que falava, ela parecia só prestar uma real atenção nas minhas dicas do que ouvir.

Fiquei feliz de fazer com que ela gostasse dos Strokes.  
Fiquei feliz por saber que era possível ser um pouco normal.

Ainda assim, em um canto triste de meus pensamentos, a idéia de que não poderia sair por aí com Mary, conversando sobre como Strokes pode ser legal, ou sobre como ela deveria deixar de gostar da Britney...  
Precisava fazer com que continuássemos nos conhecendo, mas sem o conhecimento de todos.

Em meio aos pensamentos confusos de como fazer isso, olhei para o relógio de pulso.  
6 horas e 20 minutos cravados.  
Batimentos um pouco acima da média.

Afastei os poucos fios de seu cabelo de minha barba, pela quarta ou quinta vez.

-Preciso ir.  
-Já? -Ela pareceu triste.

-É, tenho que me arrumar pra aula, e creio que você também. -Já ansiasa por vê-la mais tarde, mesmo que de longe.  
-Se é por isso... Tudo bem. - Ela me devolveu o fone, estávamos ouvindo Lyla, do Oasis - Mas preciso te perguntar algo.

Concenti com a cabeça, esperando alguma dúvida sobre o Senhor...

-Você corre todos os dias? - Podia jurar que ela perguntaria outra coisa.  
-Bem... Vou correr todos os dias dessa semana. - Respondi, um pouco intrigado.  
-Volta aqui pra gente continuar conversando sobre música?

-Tá, mas com uma condição.

-Qual? - Aquela face confusa. Uma incógnita muito atraente.  
-Quando estivermos no colégio, ou em qualquer outro lugar público, não fale comigo.  
-É tão importante assim? - Queria poder dizer não.

-Sim. - Respondi friamente, querendo fazer com que ela notasse que se tratava de algo realmente importante.

-Você é algum criminoso...? Fez algo de muito errado no passado?  
-Não.  
-Está sendo sincero? - Ela parecia não querer acreditar.  
-Estou.

Fui saindo pela rua lateral.  
Não resisti e comentei sobre o fato dela estar de pijamas, enquanto isso, ria apenas para mim.

-Ela é realmente uma garota diferente, não? - Perguntava-me.

E aquele início de madrugada com o relógio impertinente me pareceu ter servido de algo.  
E pareceria me continuar servindo nos próximos dias.


	5. Motivos

**Capítulo 5 - Motivos**

E durante aquela semana ele apareceu durante todas as manhãs, e sempre me encontrava acordada.

Mamãe nos viu conversando logo no segundo dia, não se importou, só perguntava sobre como ele era.

-Ele é inteligente e gosta de músicas estranhas... - Eu contava a ela.

-Se eu tivesse a sua idade, namoraria com ele. - Mamãe brincava.

Não preciso dizer que ela me deixava completamente constrangida.

Aos poucos Heiro ia se tornando um amigo cada vez mais querido, ia conhecendo meus defeitos, virtudes... Enquanto isso, no colégio, Lira tornava-se minha maior confidente, algo próximo de uma melhor amiga, embora eu ainda evitasse falar do Heiro.

E ele continuou vindo, sorrindo, me fazendo ouvir músicas que antes eu achava um horror, mas só por estar ao lado dele, tornavam-se interessantes e cheias de poesia.

Durante a manhã de sexta-feira ele perguntou sobre as razões da vinda de minha família para a Cidade dos Lírios.

-Não tenho muita idéia, mas meu pai planejou a vinda pra cá em segredo.

Desta vez eu não estava de pijamas.

-Deixou muitos amigos pra trás, certo?

-Sim, e de surpresa. Recebi ligações deles durante todos esses dias.

-Deve ser bom ter pessoas que se preocupam com você. - Ele fixou o olhar em minha mãe que nos observava da janela.

-Bem... Você sabe... - Eu tentava procurar um exemplo que se associasse a ele.

-Sim, acho que sei. - E Heiro abria um sorriso singelo.

Mas nem tudo era tão legal.

Me sentia triste ao ver que Heiro não conversava com ninguém no colégio. Um dia antes, mamãe e eu estávamos no mercado, então ela identificou Heiro. Ele estava na seção de verduras, escolhendo um monte daqueles matos que eu, pra ser bem sincera, odeio comer.

Por mais que o lugar estivesse vazio, quando ele notou que eu estava indo em direção a ele...

Fez um "não" com a cabeça.

-Nunca vi seu pai por aqui. - Dizia ele, continuando a conversa.

-Ele está trabalhando no Hospital da cidade, só chega à noite.

-Que chato. Ter os pais e não poder aproveitar...

-Heiro, me fale de seus pais?

-Só depois que terminarmos de falar dos seus. - Ele riu, debochado.

E me pegava sem entender a razão dos sorrisos de Heiro serem tão especiais para mim.

Durante os mesmos pensamentos, perguntava-me se uma dia descobriria.

-Eles são malucos. - Respondi, com o mesmo tom de deboche.

-Todos os pais são... Só mudam de endereço e esquisitisses. - Ele completava.

-Bem... Meu pai gosta muito de assistir a Lutas pela TV.

E Heiro me olhou meio torto, confuso, mas parecia interessado.

-E o que você acha dessas lutas?

-Cada um faz o que sabe, né?

-Você tem razão... - Ele parecia estar afogado em pensamentos.

-E mamãe odiea estar com a unha sem esmalte, muda de cor a cada dois dias.

-Ah, por isso já é a segunda vez que a vejo com cor diferente nas mãos!

Ele fez uma cara engraçada, como se aquela descoberta fosse mudar o rumo do mundo.

E rimos, nos olhando, não tínhamos a mínima intenção de pensar ou falar do dos trabalhos de Português e Filosofia, estávamos apenas nos divertindo, falando de nossas vidas e não nos importando com mais nada além de nós.

E mesmo durante aqueles momentos felizes ele parecia pensativo.

A face de Heiro foi ficando séria aos poucos, até que seus lábios não expressassem mais felicidade alguma. E eu sabia bem do que via, pois não tirava os olhos de sua boca.

-Mary...

-Sim?

Seu olhar estava distante, mirava o céu azul com poucas nuvens.

-Não sei se volto a aparecer na próxima semana. - Ele parecia chateado.

-Não vai continuar correndo?

-Não... - Ele parecia sem jeito.

-Mas se diz que "não sabe se volta" é por ter alguma intenção de voltar, certo? - Sorri, tentando deixá-lo à vontade.

A verdade é que estava com medo, um estranho frio no estômago.

Não queria, em hipótese alguma, que ele parasse de me visitar.

-Exato. - Ele voltou a esboçar alguma felicidade.

-Por que quer voltar a me ver, Heiro? - Não reconhecia os motivos daquela pergunta.

Estava com medo da respostas, passaram-se milhares de coisas em minha cabeça.

Milhares dos meus defeitos... Milhares de idéias estranhas que resultavam em um motivo óbvio para que ele não precisasse de mim.

-Por que não ia querer? - Disse ele com um certo espanto.

-Não sei. - Acho que menti.

E Heiro ficou quieto, assim como eu. Ele apenas olhava para minha mãe, ela estava varrendo a calçada, na verdade, uma desculpa boba pra ficar de olho na gente.

-Volte.

-Ãh? - Ele foi pego de surpresa.

-Volte a me ver. Quero continuar conversando com você sobre tudo. Sobre a vida, sobre as músicas, sobre... Sei lá, tudo o que pudermos conversar.

Eram meus motivos para continuar podendo conversar com ele, ao menos o que pude contar.

Ele levantou-se, estendeu a mão para que eu também ficasse de pé.

Peguei na mão dele pela segunda vez, o Sol por detrás dele ofuscava sua expressão facial.

Heiro era uma linda silhueta com mão macia.

-Preciso ir.

-Nos vemos na aula.

-Não vou pra aula hoje, tenho umas coisas pra fazer.

-Então Cuide-se.

-Cuide-se também.

O menino de cabelos negros disse tchau para minha mãe, a "senhora bonita de cabelos loiros". Foi assim que ele se referiu a ela da primeira vez.

O "menino bonito com furinhos nas bochechas", como ela o chamava.

Mamãe era péssima em gravar nomes.

Mas pra mim, Heiro era só o Heiro.

Aquele menino especial que adorava me levar a outros planetas com os assuntos mais simples desse mundo.

-Heiro...!

Ele virou-se.

Fui até ele, calmamente, sobre os olhares de minha mãe.

-Aparece logo.

Subi nos próprios pés, com as mãos para trás e o beijei na bochecha.

Ele ficou vermelho.

Quieto.

Virou-se, e foi embora.

Enquanto isso, eu me pegava perguntando-me o que tinha feito.

Mamãe ria tão alto que até Heiro deve ter ouvido, mesmo já estando na outra rua.

E fiquei ali, parada, feito uma boba.

-Caramba, voltei pro primário?


	6. Motivos?

**Cap. 6 - Motivos?**

Em alguns momentos você precisa ser forte, abraçar a oportunidade mais próxima e se entregar a ela, por mais doloroso que possa parecer.

As coisas nunca foram fáceis desde que todos descobriram que meu pai fazia parte da Máfia de Neo Domio, aquela que controlava todas as Regiões do Grande Estado. Ele estava sempre insistindo para que eu estivesse ao seu lado, participando dos negócios, dizendo que eu não conseguiria ser feliz perto da ignorância daquela cidade.

Por muitos momentos, cheguei a acreditar que pudesse ser verdade.

Uma vez por mês eles aparecem lá em casa, em um carro negro, seus ternos com gravata vermelha.

Mas nunca permito uma conversa.

O máximo que faço é perguntar sobre como está Ralph, meu irmão mais velho, ele decidiu ir com nosso pai.

Decidiu fazer parte da Dellucci.

Mamãe vivia a me dizer dos perigos da máfia, sobre seus golpes sujos para conseguir dinheiro... Ela odiava meu pai pelo que fizera, mas sabia que ainda o amava.

Aos tropeços, ela e eu sobrevivíamos da maneira que podíamos.

Não havia um emprego para nós naquela cidade, e não aceitávamos nada que viesse dele.

As coisas iam se complicando, até que consegui fazer algo que nos trouxesse algum alívio.

-Está saindo a essa hora denovo, filho?

-Sim, não me espere.

Não gosto que as pessoas pensem que tenho uma triste estória de vida, não é assim, as coisas estão indo muito bem. Não faço parte da classe sofrida de jovens, por mais problemas que pareça ter.

O dia é especial, bastante dinheiro em jogo. Assim posso fazer as compras do mês, arrumar algumas roupas legais... E ainda me restaria uma boa quantia pra sair em algumas festas.

O local era a quadra de um colégio abandonado, um pouco longe de casa, mas caminhar durante a noite me fazia bem. Me fazia refletir na vida.

E essa parecia estar se encaixando, afinal, haviam mais duas pessoas especiais:

Mary, a nova aluna do colégio Laurent Lírio se mantinha em minha mente durante todo o tempo desde o dia em que a vi pela primeira vez. Havia também uma suposta garota que me enviava mensagens pela internet, demonstrando certo interesse no que eu fazia.

Ali estava outro ponto importante, ela disse que me encontraria lá... A idéia de saber quem seria me trazia uma certa ansiedade.

Toda a pesquisa foi feita, tudo o que precisava ser treinado foi treinado. Não haviam motivos para afobação.

Eram por volta de 1 da manhã, todos em volta da quadra, os latões continham suas chamas, enquanto o Mestre de Cerimônias da noite apresentava os guerreiros:

No canto esquerdo, Thomas Mc'Fly!

No canto direito, Albert Fusion!

E começava a luta, Thomas era bom golpeador, mas Albert era mais inteligente. A inteligência sempre superava os músculos. Enquanto um dos lacaios da Máfia recolhia o dinheiro ganho com as apostas daqueles que preferiram Thomas, eu me concentrava em visualizar o Arm - Lock perfeito que Albert aplicara.

"Visualize, sinta a atmosfera, espere o momento certo, ataque".

Em seguida estava sendo puxado, alguém encapuzado.

A quadra fechada com telhas faltando pedaços, o chão rachado, as pessoas gritando, a noite fria.

Enquanto isso, perto das arquibancadas, como apenas mais um casal na multidão, ela me beijava como se não houvesse um amanhã.

-Esperei tanto tempo por isso... - Aqueles olhos, jamais me esqueceria deles, marejados, serenos... Azuis.

Aqueles lábios, de um rosa tão simples e liso.

Aquela expressão na face que dizia o mesmo que suas palavras.

Ela finalmente se mostrara para mim...

- Vo... Você? - E como eu poderia não me espantar?

- Heiro, por favor, entenda que não podia revelar que te amava. - Ela queria chorar mais, mas não permiti.

Admiti que queria tê-la ao meu lado, e que faria questão de retribuir o que sentia.

Um compromisso selado com nossos lábios e olhares.

Joseph me chamou, sem tomar conhecimento de quem ela era.

-Acha clichê demais se dedicar essa vitória a você?

-Nem um pouco, só toma cuidado.

A deixei depois de mais um beijo e um sorriso.

-Finalmente uma prova de que você não é gay. - Dizia Joseph, e sua cara cheia de sardas estava vermelha. Devia ter bebido.

A luta seria contra Charles Squibe, um pugilista famoso na área Leste, conhecido por derrubar seus oponentes com facilidade.

-Use suas habilidades de Wrestler e não o deixe levar a luta pro chão, ou ele vai fazer Ground' and Pound até que você não sinta mais nada e durma.

-Joseph, meu caro, ele é forte, mas é burro.

-Sim, mas ele é forte, um soco e você tá acabado! - Ele estava extremamente engraçado.

-Só se for no interruptor, e não vou permitir, finalizo ele rápido. - Eu já estava tirando as roupas no vestiário.

-Certo! Apostei muita grana em você, não me decepciona!

Entendia o lado de Joseph, ele queria comprar mais bebidas.

Entrei no ringue de calção e só, assim como meu oponente.

Ele era mesmo alto, forte, um bíceps dele devia equivaler a um de meus tríceps femorais.

Ele socou, eu esquivei. Mantive distância, evitando os Jabs.

Ele explodiu, clinchou, tentou dar umas joelhadas, errou, me defendi.

Foi quando ele fez o que eu não esperava, agarrou uma de minhas pernas e me levantou, jogou-me ao chão e socou de imediato, acertando-me no supercílio.

Em uma luta regulamentada eu teria perdido por estar sangrando demais, porém, ninguém dava a mínima ali. Sangue era uma coisa bem normal.

Resisti, não deixei ele acertar os socos, creio que ele tenha acertado o chão algumas vezes. Ele tinha sangue nos olhos, como se eu fosse alguma espécie de demônio que precisava ser eliminado.

Ele estava em minha guarda, dominei seus quadris com meus pés, apliquei o velho truque da chave de rins.

Ele tentou aliviar a dor esticando a mão para tirar minha perna dali, sem perceber que seu outro braço estava sendo seguro.

Triângulo. E Charles estava sendo asfixiado pelo velho golpe que levava o nome do tradicional símbolo do Jiu-Jitsu.

Bate-Estaca. E Charles levantou-me e me arremessou ao chão, ainda preso a ele.

Chave de Braço, aproveitando-me da situação, mesmo com alguma coisa fora do lugar perto das costelas, consegui esticar o braço dele do modo como queria.

Charles, o moreno alto e musculoso estava no chão.

Com um braço quebrado.

Palmas e mais palmas, eu era um monstro famoso.

Recebi o dinheiro do prêmio, e o beijo de menina bonita depois, naquele mesmo lugar: A arquibancada da quadra abandonada.

Lugar onde alguns já perderam a postura.

Poucos a vida.

E todos a sanidade.

-Heiro...

-Sim?

-Será que... Algum dia desses...

-O que?

-Deixe, é melhor aproveitarmos enquanto podemos estar juntos.

E ela me beijou novamente.

Que o mundo acabasse ali... Que não houvessem mais lutas ou contas pra pagar.

Pois essa foi a primeira vez em que provei o gosto do céu e inferno misturados.

E ele é... Morno.

Como sempre foi, como sempre será.

A próxima luta seria contra Albert, um homem inteligente e frio.

Talvez até mais do que eu.

Finalmente, um desafio interessante.

Mas assumo que não estou seguro quanto a vitória.

Mas, no fim das contas, eu finalmente tenho alguém pra curar minhas feridas depois de uma luta cansativa, não é mesmo?

Então que os meses de férias se adiem. Eu preciso viver intensamente durante um pouco mais de tempo.

Além do mais, me parece um bom motivo pra continuar visitando a Mary...

Corridas matinais me aguardam.


	7. Amigos

**Cap. 7 - Amigos**

Lira e eu éramos inseparáveis. Aliás, ela era a menina mais popular da classe, provavelmente, do colégio.  
Os meninos ficavam babando por ela enquanto andávamos pelos corredores.

-Sabe, Mary, fiquei sabendo que o Tom tá afim de você.  
-Não estou nem um pouco afim dele.  
-Mas ele é lindo e...

Eu estava sempre esquiva com relação a esses assuntos, quando falavam de "meninos" eu só pensava no Heiro.  
É, estava afim dele. Por outro lado, ele não apareceu mais lá em casa, talvez fosse por minha mãe.  
A Rainha do Castelo era um tanto inconveniente.

Por outro lado do outro lado, ele apareceu na escola com alguns machucados. Um curativo próximo do olho e mancando, como se tivesse quebrado uma costela.

Aquilo me preocupava muito, mas tinha de me manter longe dele.  
Lira e eu andávamos pelo corredor em direção a sala de música.

-Lira... O que acha do Heiro? - Inverti os papéis.  
-Ele é um mafioso, nada mais, nada menos. - Ela foi seca, sequer me olhou.  
-Como assim?!  
-Não sabe?- Ela parecia assustada com minha falta de informação- O pai dele é o chefe da Máfia de Neo Domino.  
-É por isso que as pessoas se afastam dele?  
-Não é motivo suficiente? - Ela riu.  
-Bem...- Pensei em todas as conversas que tive com Heiro - Ele não me parece nem um pouco ameaçador.  
-E não é.  
-Ele é charmoso. - Achei que Lira me censuraria.  
-Concordo.  
Começamos a rir.

Ela me levou até a sala de música, ali mesmo, da porta, podia ver a fonte cupido.  
Ao olhar pela janela reconheci o curativo na testa de Heiro, que estava ao fundo da sala, com uma guitarra em mãos.  
-"Então... Ele é músico?"

Lira pediu que eu a aguardasse por ali, voltou dois minutos depois com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

-Alguém parece bem feliz. - Brinquei.  
-Pois é, vou sair na sexta.  
-Pra onde?!  
-Festa no Farol, vamos?!  
-Minha mãe jamais me deixaria ir... - Comentei.  
-Que chato, queria que fosse comigo. - Ela torceu o nariz.

Continuamos caminhando até o pátio, ficava me perguntando sobre como estaria Heiro. Paramos no pátio.

-Mary, nesse colégio, tudo é informação. - Lira cortava meus pensamentos.  
-Entendo...  
-As melhores festas, os melhores eventos são feitos no cenário underground.  
-Nossa, parece até coisa de filme. - Eu estava um pouco desacreditada.  
-Sim, a Cidade dos Lírios tem disso.  
-O Heiro frequenta esses tipos de evento? - Saiu sem querer, eu acho.  
-Onde a Máfia está, ele está. Mas... Pra que essa insistência no Heiro? Tá afim dele?! - Ela estava com um sorriso bobo e intimidador.  
-Nãaaaao! - Fiquei encabulada, ao mesmo tempo, com raiva de mim.

-Não seria a primeira menina, acho que tem umas seis ou sete que o amam em segredo. - Lira estava com uma mão no queixo, olhando para o alto, quase sorrindo.

Era algo a se esperar, com aquele jeito quieto e frio, sendo bonito como era, muito fácil uma garota apaixonar-se por ele, mas ainda me eprguntava sobre como Lira sabia da quantia quase exata de garotas que o achavam assim tão interessante, por outro lado, ficava me questionando sobre ser só mais uma.

Mas afinal, eu devia ser a única menina, ou uma das poucas, que sabia como Heiro realmente era.  
Simpático, inteligente, com um gosto musical estranho, do tipo que não faz muitas piadas...

-Mary, se estiver afim dele, pode falar, prometo guardar o segredo.  
-Não estou, só o acho uma incógnita.  
-Ah, claro... É assim que começa.

Rimos novamente.

Lira sabia da minha rotina, de como eu era com meus pais, dos problemas da minha Cidade que eu gostava de chamar de "velha", das minhas experiências com garotos. Ela era uma verdadeira amiga. Me aconselhava, me advertia, me ajudava com os trabalhos do colégio.

Lira... A filha do Chefe de Polícia da Cidade dos Lírios, um homem rico, cheio de medalhas e honras.

Ainda me recordo que, naquela semana, na sexta-feira, Heiro apareceu finalmente lá em casa.  
Ainda mancando um pouco, mas sem o curativo.

-Desculpe não ter vindo antes, não achei um bom motivo pra te encontrar.  
-Precisava de motivos? - Eu estava com sono, ele tinha me acordado jogando pedras na janela do quarto.

Heiro, apenas venha me ver.

-Como você está?

A imagem do rapaz alto de jaqueta e calça Jeans, bem diferente do garoto de calça de Lycra, as vezes de bermuda e camiseta...  
Heiro não estava ali apenas para descançar de uma corrida, era para me ver.

-Bem, obrigada. Mas a questão é como você está, já que apareceu machucado no colégio.  
-Briga entre garotos, acontece.  
-Que idiota... - Deixei sair um bocejo.

E continuamos nossa rotina de risos e conversas banais.  
Em meio a conversa em relação ao trabalho sobre nossa Árvore Genealógica, acabei por perguntar:

-Heiro... Seu pai é mesmo mafioso?

-Sim.

Ele não pareceu se importar com aquilo, respondeu com o sorriso que agora era costume.

O Heiro é tão... Especial.  
Ele olha pro céu, com esse sorriso bobo no rosto, e ali, naquele íntimo momento, sinto que ele está bem, que lembra de boas coisas, e que mesmo sendo tão quieto no mundo "lá fora", fala muito comigo sem dizer nada. Fico me perguntando como ele consegue mantê-lo sabendo que todas as pessoas da Cidade evitam chegar perto dele.

Que sorriso misterioro...  
Heiro é mesmo minha incógnita.

Deitei em seu ombro, e descansei, até a hora em que ele se despediu me dando um beijo na testa.

-Vá se arrumar para a aula, moça.

De fato, Heiro e Lira são as pessoas mais incríveis que conheci nesta cidade.  
Obrigado, Cidade dos Lírios.


	8. Farol do Amanhã

**Caítulo 8 - Farol do Amanhã**

Então você acorda, sente uma dor chata próximos das costelas, olha para o lado e pensa:  
-As coisas vão mudar logo.

Mais tarde, no colégio, me deparei com Lira invadindo a sala de música.

-Galera, encontro no Farol sexta!

E ela saiu feliz, vibrando.  
Continuei compondo a música, pensando em como seria estar na festa com a senhorita popularidade.

_"Amando tão docemente teus lábios_

_Enquanto todos presenciam nossa festa_

_Já sei que não sou o teu fardo_

_Compreendo que nosso amor é o que resta"_

Na sexta-feira, dia do evento, passei mais cedo na casa da Mary.

Admito, sentia saudades dela. Mas não conseguia correr sentido aquela dor, incomodava demais, por isso passei a semana em repouso.  
Como ela estava dormindo, joguei pedrinhas na janela. Tinha visto aquela manobra em algum filme de comédia romântica e decidi tentar.

Funcionou, ela acordou, só pra variar, com o cabelo todo desarrumado e perguntou a razão de eu não ter aparecido nos últimos dias.

-Desculpe não ter vindo antes, não achei um bom motivo pra te encontrar. - Meus olhos fixos nos dela semi-abertos, a cara meio inchada.  
-Precisava de motivos? - Ela coçava os olhos, tentando acordar.  
-Como você está? - Cortei.  
-Bem, obrigada. Mas a questão é como você está, já que apareceu machucado no colégio. - Aquele tom intimidador, tão linda.  
-Briga entre garotos, acontece. - De fato, briga entre garotos.  
-Que idiota... - Ela soltou um leve bocejo.

Não sei se ela falou de mim, ou do cara.  
Fomos até o banco do ponto de ônibus, como sempre. Ela começou a me falar da amizade com Lira.

-Lira é uma ótima pessoa. - Concordei.  
-Sim, ela é tão popular, bonita, conhece todo mundo e... Os meninos vivem loucos por ela!

Depois de algum silêncio, ela me perguntou.

-Heiro, você também é afim da Lira?  
-Que pergunta, Mary...  
-Desculpa.  
-Não precisa se desculpar.  
-Mas, Heiro, você é afim de alguma garota?

Olhei no fundo dos olhos de Mary, senti meu coração apertado.  
Era como se eu sentisse algo forte por ela, como se sentisse que ela me completasse com aquele jeito bobo e desligado... Desde o primeiro olhar.  
Naquele momento esqueci completamente do mundo.  
Os olhos de Mary contavam histórias lindas a mim, fazendo com que me sentisse bem.

-Não.

Ela parecia cansada.

Apoiou a cabeça em meu ombro e fechou os olhos...

Tive a sensação de que gostaria que ela fizesse aquilo em todas as vezes que a fizesse acordar cedo pra me ver, pensei em bolar planos mirabolantes pra acordá-la mais cedo também, fazendo com que ela ficasse mais cansada e... Ao terminar estes pensamentos, me pegava com um sorriso bobo no rosto, enquanto isso, admirava a imagem de Mary ali, deitada em meu ombro, vez ou outra, passando a mão pelo rosto, como se algo a incomodasse.

E o tempo se foi rápido...  
Durante aquele dia de aula ela me parecia ainda mais linda do que de costume.  
Já durante a noit, o Farol diante de mim, a praia, o vento, a música.

Uma banda tocando um som pesado, bastante gente, muitos me ignorando, poucos me cumprimentando pela vitória contra Squibe.  
Até que ela chegou.  
Estávamos próximos o penhasco, o Farol apenas brilhava por detrás de ambos, as estrelas muito visíveis nos céus, em grande quantidade;

-Heiro! - Ela correu, pulou em meus braços.  
-Olá, Lira. - E a recebi com um beijo.

Lira era especial para mim, não só por todo o apoio que sempre me dera de longe, mas por ter tido a coragem de sair comigo em um local público, afinal, "todo mundo" estava no Farol, todo o Colégio... Toda a Cidade dos Lírios.

Por outro lado, duvido muito que seus pais sejam favoráveis ao nosso relacionamento, imagine só, uma filha de Chefe da Polícia com o filho de um grande Mafioso.

Estava começando a parecer um romance clichê qualquer, mas era diferente, era só a minha vida.  
E durante toda a noite, fomos só eu e ela.

Como um só. Dançando, nos beijando, nos abraçando... Dando um ao outro todo o apoio de que precisávamos.  
Aos poucos as pessoas aceitavam que, embora fosse um filho de mafioso, eu ainda era uma pessoa normal.  
Outros passaram a ignorar ambos.  
De qualquer modo, eu estava bem.

-Heiro, não se importe com eles. E aliás... Adorei o casaco.  
-Está frio, não é?  
-Sim.

Ela vestia uma calça jeans escura e uma camiseta branca...  
E parecia bem mais interessante em meus braços do que na classe, parecia mais bela, mais viva.  
Lira realmente gostava de mim, podia sentir o modo como ela me tocava, me abraçava... No modo como não ligava pras outras pessoas, desde que estivesse comigo.

Dei meu casaco a ela.

-Que cavalheiro...  
-Acho que o casaco ficou melhor em você.

Enquanto as estrelas continuavam a olhar por nós, permanecíamos abraçados, ao fundo, a noite, o mar...  
Uma suave brisa que fazia com que o pesado som da banda de Hardcore parecesse estar longe.  
Éramos Lira e eu contra o Mundo.

Contra o nosso mundo.


	9. Impacto

_Dedico esse capítulo a meu amigo Adriano F. Silva por estar fazendo aniversário na mesma data de início/conclusão deste capítulo.  
Meus parabéns, amigo.  
Espero que continuemos a tomar Skol juntos pra comemorar os resultados dos torneios de YuGiOh!_

_E só pra completar, pro Yuki e pro Pietro (vulgo Pipi):_

_Lira não é uma menina má, uma vadia ou essas coisas que vocês disseram, ela tem um longo caminho a percorrer em ACDL, e tenho a certeza de que todos se surpreenderão com o desenvolvimento desta personagem._

_Lira is ALL.  
_

_E lembrem-se, Nibiru está observando a todos, vestindo o amor... Pronto para salvar a Terra.  
_

**Cap. 9 - Impacto**

Durante aquele dia no colégio, todos cochichavam quando eu andava com Lira.  
Por outro lado, ela só sorria, parecia estar mais feliz do que nunca, parecia feliz mesmo enquanto pensava no nada.  
Quando eu comentava algo, fosse sobre a aula, sobre problemas pessoais, ela simplesmente se pegava em um "ãh", acordando pra vida.

-Lira, que tanto todos cochicham?  
-Ãh?

Estávamos no refeitório, na mesa de sempre, embora as outras meninas estivessem sentadas com outras pessoas, o que não me parecia fazer sentido algum.

Caramba, que raios estava acontecendo?

Todos pareciam se afastar da Lira.

Enquanto caminhávamos, mais e mais comentários, olhavam pra ela, pessoas de todas as classes, falavam coisas, alguns torciam o nariz, faziam sinais negativos em uma reprovação óbvia a algo do qual eu não fazia idéia.

-Mary, estou namorando! - Ela disse, abrindo um super sorriso.  
-Que legal! Abri outro super sorriso- Ele é bonitão?!  
-Ah... Sim. - E ela parecia ainda mais feliz  
-O conheço?  
-De certa forma...  
-É o Andrew?  
-Não, Mary...

Existem alguns raros momentos na vida onde toda a mágica é quebrada, onde todos os seus sentimentos entram em conflito depois de estarem em perfeita harmonia, quando Lira disse estar namorando, naquele momento, me imaginei nos braços de Heiro, olhando a cidade de cima do Vale Ghuttemberg, o único local bonito de Lumiere, sentindo o vento tocar meus cabelos junto com as mãos dele.

Heiro era tão especial pra mim, um rapaz tão incrível.  
Lira era tão especial pra mim, uma garota tão incrível.

-Estou namorando o Heiro.

E houve um certo silêncio, enquanto minha boca procurava as palavras certas, estava me censurando.  
Por mais que eu gostasse do Heiro, era a escolha dele.

Se de fato ele estivesse namorando a Lira, bem, não haveria nada que eu pudesse fazer. Mas ainda existia um sentimento forte demais... Tão intenso.

Como é que eu conseguiria me controlar?

-Desde quando?! - Eu parecia um pouco enfurecida, triste, confusa. Um verdadeiro turbilhão humano de emoções.  
-Pouco mais de uma semana, eu acho... - Ela contava os dias nos dedos.  
-Isso é realmente verdade? - E as pessoas insistiam em nos olhar.  
-Qual o problema? Vai fazer igual a eles, Mary? Vai deixar de ser minha amiga, de falar comigo?

Lira parecia ter medo de perder minha amizade, e com aquelas palavras, sem saber do que eu sentia por ele, me fazia parecer igual a todos os outros.

Como se eu estivesse no lugar das pessoas que odiassem Heiro... Mas não era isso.

-Não sei.

Sempre fui sincera, e realmente não sabia se conseguiria olhar nos olhos de Lira sabendo que ela estava nos braços de Heiro.  
Levantei-me, andando sem direção.

"-Heiro, você também é afim da Lira?  
-Que pergunta, Mary...  
-Desculpa.  
-Não precisa se desculpar.  
-Mas, Heiro, você é afim de alguma garota?"

Ele dissera que não, imagino se ele simplesmente me enganou ou se estava apenas mantendo o segredo.  
Precisava conversar com ele, ao menos pra que todo meu ódio tivesse algum motivo, ou somente para que ele me aliviasse a mente.

Os passos firmes, rápidos.  
O coração disparado.  
Uma música bonita.

_"Ei, garota, volta aqui e me diz o que achou.  
Me conta dos bares por onde passou.  
Me deixa enxugar tuas lágrimas com meu lenço.  
Me diz como as coisas estão.  
Ele finalmente pediu sua mão?  
Me deixa enxugar tuas lágrimas com meu lenço.  
Eu sei que precisas de mim  
De um amor ..."_

A música cessou.

O cupido me observava enquanto eu entrava na sala.  
-Finalmenete ouço uma canção sua.  
-Mary...?

Havia alguém além de mim prestando atenção no que Heiro cantava.  
No que Heiro tocava.

-Volto mais tarde. - Disse ele aos garotos.  
-Não. - Rebateu o mesmo rapaz que o empurrara contra os armários.

E estávamos finalmente sozinhos.

O turbilhão de emoções "Mary" não sabia bem o que dizer.  
Enquanto pensava em minhas palavras, Heiro encostava a guitarra na parede.

Estávamos de pé, nos observando, ele colocou as mãos nos bolsos, esperando que eu dissesse o motivo de ter desrespeitado seu pedido de não falar com ele no colégio.

Os raios de Sol entravam pelas frestas dos basculhantes coloridos, pela janela observava o culpado de tudo.

-Maldito cupido. - Pensei.

Tomei a coragem, abri meu coração.

-Está namorando com Lira? - Fui direta.  
-Acho que sim... - Ele foi esquivo.  
-Como assim? - Insisti.  
-É um pouco complicado, Mary. - Ele foi esquivo mais uma vez.  
-Você gosta dela? - Ele não conseguiria fugir.  
-Sim. Mas ainda é complicado. - Ele me assustava.  
-Desculpa...  
-Eu é quem te devo desculpas.  
-É, você me deve desculpas mesmo! Por que não contou antes?!

Meus sentimentos tão complicados.

Meu coração tão apertado, batendo mais forte, e aquela vontade de chorar...  
Eu precisava de alguém pra enxugar minhas lágrimas com um lenço, pois ele não me pediu em casamento.  
Pediu a outra.  
Heiro me abraçou forte, como se soubesse o que eu sentia por ele. Um abraço cheio de carinho.

Sua mão veio ao meu rosto, meus olhos marejados.

-Você está bem, Mary?  
-Claro que não...  
-Posso te ajudar?  
-Pode.

Um provável erro duplo.

De qualquer modo, os lábios do Heiro são doces.  
Suaves...  
Mas toda aquela situação me pareceu muito certa.

Deve ser esse o gosto do amor.


	10. Guerra Declarada

**Capítulo 10 - Guerra Declarada**

Mary abandonara a sala sem que eu entendesse nada, estava afogado em pensamentos.  
O resto da aula foi confuso, ela e Lira sentadas tão próximas me faziam embaralhar mais ainda minhas idéias.  
Durante a saída, decidi pegar algumas notas no armário para estudar para a próxima prova de Física, Lira me esperaria no portão de saída.

-Ei, Heiro...

Três rapazes, provavelmente do segundo ano, vinham até mim.  
Apenas olhei para eles imaginando o que queriam.

-Vou ser bem direto.  
-Seja.  
-Tem gente aqui que não quer ver você e Lira juntos.

Virei-me para pegar minhas notas, sem olhar para eles, respondi:

-É um colégio grande, isso não me espanta.  
-Sim... Só que há um outro problema.  
-Qual? - Respondia, ainda sem olhar para eles, já com os papéis em mãos.  
-Fazemos parte do grupo que não te quer com ela.

Aqueles caras queriam confusão, ao reparar bem notei que se tratavam de Raiza, Caius e Theslo. Esses idiotas eram conhecidos por arrumarem encrencas por todo o colégio, sendo Caius o filho do diretor, eles sempre acabavam limpos na história.

-Então devo supor que você, Caius, é mais um dos admiradores de Lira.  
-Não é bem isso, eu até que a acho bonita, sabe? Mas é por ordem superior. - Ele gesticulava tanto que me fazia ter vontade de rir.  
-Na boa, não estou com bom humor pra esse tipo coisa, então...- Fui andando pelo corredor - Até.

Eles foram me seguindo, já estavam testando demais minha paciência, sabia que eles não queriam apenas me intimidar.  
Ao passar pelo pátio central, Caius correu pra me atacar pelas costas.

-"Aqui não, tem gente demais". - Pensei.

E seu soco foi em vão, virei-me de frente para ele.  
Joguei a mochila no chão.

-Tá mesmo afim de brigar? - Disse a ele.

Todos se reuniram a nossa volta, era como estar de volta as lutas clandestinas.  
Mas dessa vez, meu oponente era fraco e sem técnica.  
E aos poucos foram chegando pessoas, alunos que acabaram de sair de suas aulas.

Estavam nos cercando para observar o tumulto.

Caius, o menino magro de cabelos ruivos.  
Raiza, o rapaz baixo de cabelos loiros.  
Theslo, o garoto forte e alto, mas extremamente desajeitado.

Todos vieram em minha direção.

Fui saindo, mas a multidão me impedia, formaram um círculo perfeito a nossa volta, parecia tudo planejado. As pessoas me empurravam para a briga, enquanto eu só tentava ir embora.

Ao virar-me para a confusão recebi um soco na face, de imediato revidei com outro.

Theslo estava caído.

-"O primeiro passo para ter o controle da situação é, justamente, ter o controle da situação".

Caius correu para me chutar e acertou, ainda me encontrava confuso sobre o fato de saber se devia ou não lutar, o chute pegou nas minhas costelas e me deixou furioso. Já estava repousando há algum tempo e o idiota me chuta justamente ali?

Um ser tão ridículo como ele pode, em hipótese alguma, sair impune depois de me chutar desprevinido.

"É uma questão de técnica".

Corri em direção pra ele e soquei, usando de boas técnicas de variantes até ser empurrado por Raiza, Caius recebeu dois diretos e estava sangrando, as pessoas gritavam. Já conseguia imaginar seu olho roxo no dia seguinte.

Raiza se apavorou ao ver o amigo no chão, mas aquela altura, estava pouco me importando sobre quem estava querendo ou não lutar, ele fazia aprte do grupinho, então teria de apanhar junto com o amigo.

Chutei a face de Raiza, mesmo ele estando de pé, sem pieadade, ele caiu por terra.

"Um guerreiro sábio vale por mil tolos armados".

Todos ficaram em silêncio.

Lira veio correndo, entrou no círculo e foi me puxando pela mão.  
Lira pegou minha mochila e veio me trazendo até a saída.  
Lira estava se expondo ainda mais por mim.  
Lira...  
Apenas ela.

-O diretor vai querer sua cabeça depois disso!  
-Ele sempre quis. - Respondi no automático, ajeitando a mochila nas costas.

Nossa surpresa foi ainda maior quando, na portaria, o próprio diretor me esperava.  
-Heiro, venha até minha sala.

Ele sorria, havia conseguido o que queria depois de tanto tempo.  
-Bem, talvez possamos conversar, senhor Ides. - Dizia alguém, por detrás dele.

Aquela voz era familiar, Lira notou um sorriso eu minha face e virou-se para ver de quem era.

-É bom te ver novamente, Ralph.  
-É bom estar de volta, maninho.

Ralph caminhou lentamente até mim, passando pelo diretor Ides, passou a mão por meus cabelos e susurrou:

-Deixe que tomo conta disso.  
-Claro. - Respondi.

Ralph estava com o cabelo maior, negro como os meus, parecia mais confiante e vestia um terno preto risca de giz com uma gravata vermelha.  
Lira indagava sobre ele enquanto esperávamos na recepção pela conversa de ambos:

-Esse é mesmo o Ralph?  
-Sim, Lira, meu irmão mais velho. Ralph Paes. - Disse com um certo tom de orgulho.  
-Ele é o primeiro na hierarquia pra assumir a Delucci? - Disse ela, um pouco assustada.  
-Sim, ele decidiu fazer parte da família do papai.

Não gostava de falar daquilo, Ralph era um irmão incrível, um irmão que sempre adorei. Não gostava de imaginar o tipo de coisas nas quais ele estava envolvido.

No caminho de volta ele contou que papai estava bem, que os negócios iam bem.

Logo já estávamos caminhando pela cidade, deixaríamos Lira em casa.  
-Maninho, quando vai visitar o papai?  
-Não tenho tempo pra isso.  
-Ah sim, vejo que agora tem que cuidar da casa e da namorada. - Ele riu.  
-Diferente de uns, eu tenho uma.

Lira sorriu e segurou minha mão com mais força e carinho.  
Ralph fez uma cara de triste, brincando com a situação.

-Seus movimentos melhoraram.  
-Eram oponentes fracos. - Conversávamos sem nos olhar, encarávamos apenas o caminho.  
-Não, seu Muay Thai está excelente, diferente de dois anos atrás, quando você só sabia levar as lutas pro chão.  
-Por favor, sem esse papo de lutas, vou acabar ficando por fora. - Disse Lira, com um belo sorriso na face.

Lira era linda, perfeita.  
Aqueles olhos... Me lembrava deles verdes, mas quando estava comigo, pareciam ficar azuis.  
Aquele toque suave.  
Aquelas palavras que sempre me acalmavam.

Lira, só ela tinha aquele poder.  
O poder de me acalmar, de me fazer carinho de um modo que me forçava a retribuir, ao mesmo tempo, de completo bom grado.

Dali caminhamos até o quiosque, tomamos sorvete de pistache.  
Os irmãos Paes estavam unidos novamente.

Enquanto Lira perguntava sobre a prova de Física, Ralph sorria ao olhar ao redor.

-Muitas lembranças, certo?  
-Sim, Heiro. Mais do que pode imaginar.  
-Ralph, é bom te ter de volta. - Disse.  
-É bom estar de volta também, mas, infelizmente, os motivos estão longe de serem bons. - E ele suspirava, olhando bem pro sorvete.  
-Conte-me quando chegarmos em casa.  
-Claro, como dizia o velho, certo?

"Assunstos ruins devem ser tratados em casa".

-Sim, como dizia o velho. E aposto que é como ele ainda diz.

Minha felicidade estava no sorriso de Lira.  
Na presença de Ralph.

Me sentia cada vez menos só.

Minha família estava ali, minha namorada estava ali.  
Mas ainda havia um sentimento estranho de saudade, sentia falta de algo que não poderia ter, talvez não da maneira que quisesse.

Mary. Onde estaria você?  
Realmente... Sinto sua falta.

Ao chegar em casa, Ralph, como sempre, foi o menos direto possível.

-Estou aqui por saber que algumas pessoas te querem fora desse mundo.-Estão afim de me matar? - Brinquei.  
-Sim, os Yukatos querem sua cabeça pra deixar o papai louco, sua segurança vai aumentar.  
-Esqueça isso, olhe bem pra sua frente, mamãe quer te dar um abraço.

E ela chorou nos braços do primogênito.

É, Ralph, estávamos mesmo com saudades...  
Quanto aos Yukatos, bem, eles não conseguirão.

Não com o melhor executor da Dellucci ao meu lado.

* * *

**Nota(s) do Autor:**

_Muay Thai:_ Estilo de Luta Tailandesa onde a base são chutes e socos para causarem dano extremo.  
_Levar lutas pro chão:_ Derrubar o oponente e trabalhar técnicas de solo, geralmente ligadas ao Sambo ou Jiu Jitsu.


	11. Quem é Heiro?

_Esse capítulo é dedicado ao primeiro leitor desta estória  
Lucas Maia._

_O cara que decidiu ler e passou a me cobrar cada vez mais capítulos!  
Espero que continue melhorando cada vez mais no Tae Kwon Do(é assim que escreve? o_o) e que a gente ainda visite algum campeonato de artes marciais por aí, afinal, nem moramos longe, né? :D_

**Capítulo 11 - Quem é Heiro?**

E minhas suavez memórias sobre o rapaz calmo e gentil me assombravam, como Heiro podia sorrir enquanto machucava outras pessoas?  
Eu vi, na face dele.  
Na mesma linha de pensamentos, já em casa, jogando a mochila no sofá... Como ele conseguiu derrotar três rapazes com tamanha facilidade?

Será que aquele soco o machucou?

Minha preocupação com Heiro era grande, mas não sabia onde ele morava exatamente, nem tinha um número de celular, e-mail... Nada do tipo.  
Naquela altura, meu quarto parecia bem menor do que minha angústia.  
No site de pesquisas digitei, sem pensar, o nome dele.

"Heiro Paes".

Haviam dois vídeos.

No primeiro ele estava em um local que parecia ser uma quadra de escola, haviam muitas pessoas.  
Ele estava lutando contra um cara chamado "Debis Farrel", durante a luta ele o golpeou tantas vezes que fez o rapaz sangrar bastante, deu alguns chutes na perna até que ele caísse e depois saiu socando feito um louco.

Até que alguém os interrompeu.  
Heiro erguia os braços, sem sorriso algum.

Em minha mente, um único pensamento:

-"Eu realmente não o conheço".

Ele era maior de idade.

Ele tem a vida dele.  
Mas eu ainda me preocupo, ao mesmo tempo me questiono, será que Heiro costuma fazer esse tipo de coisas com frequência?  
Isso explicaria o fato dele estar machucado durante aquelas aulas.  
Será que ele faz parte de alguma gangue ou coisas do tipo?  
Isso explicaria o fato de as pessoas simplesmente manterem distância.

Será que eu deveria, desde o início, ter mantido distância?!

-Filha...?

Meu pai entrara no quarto sem que eu percebesse.

-Ah, pai. Estava com saudades do senhor. - E sorri, aliviada.  
-O que está vendo?  
-Um vídeo.

Papai sempre fora um homem com a cabeça aberta para todo tipo de assunto, desde que eu não falasse de meninos.

-Esse rapaz luta muito bem.  
-Ele deve ser um cara muito bruto. - Ironizei, embora meu pai não entendesse.  
-Acho o contrário.

Papai era bom em identificar as pessoas pelo modo como elas faziam as coisas, dizia ele que entendera que mamãe era a pessoa perfeita para ele enquanto a via cortar a grama. Mas acho que isso era uma piada.

-Como assim?  
-O modo como ele golpeia, como se esquiva, como se mantém centrado.  
-Não entendi.  
-Claro que não, você não assiste a lutas. - Riu debochado.  
-Não sou do tipo que perde meu tempo com essas idiotices. - Respondi em tom zangado.

E ele foi saindo.

-Engraçado, não é o que parece!

Dei língua enquanto ele estava de costas.  
Não dava pro senhor Trevor entender que eu não estava perdendo meu tempo com "lutas", e sim pra tentar entender melhor alguém por quem eu sentia algo.

Voltei pra cama e passei toda a tarde pensando na vida.

-Mary, você sequer tirou o uniforme do colégio depois de almoçar!  
-Mãe... Me deixa.

Monnie deitou-se a meu lado, me abraçou.  
A belíssima senhora de cabelos loiros.

-Filha, me conta o que tá acontecendo.  
-Coisas.  
-Pra que esse choro e esse bico?

Eu estava chorando e sequer tinha percebido.

-Estou gostando de um menino. Pronto, falei! - Ela ria, provavelmente pelo modo como eu insistia em gesticular.

Levantei e comecei a andar pelo quarto, um tanto sem rumo.

-E ele não gosta de você?  
-Não sei! - Os braços abertos em uma expressão de total dúvida.  
-Aposto que é o menino que aparecia aqui durante as manhãs.  
-Sim, é ele! - Ela ganhara a aposta, mesmo não tendo apostado nada.

Eu devia estar exaltada, com raiva da vida.  
Lira nunca fizera nada por Heiro e estava com ele, nunca a vi conversando com ele nem nada do tipo.  
Ela só falava dele quando eu tocava no assunto, mesmo assim, quem estava com ele era ela, não eu. Como podia eles estarem namorando? Isso é c ompletamente imcompreensível!

Ou eu apenas não quisesse aceitar os fatos.

Ela é perfeitinha demais, homens devem gostar de garotas assim, não é?  
E não de garotas que se esquecem de tirar o pijama antes de sair de casa...

-Aquele menino gosta de você.

O que mamãe estava dizendo?  
Talvez só quisesse ver a filha dela feliz.

-E o que te leva a crer que isso seja verdade? - Debati.

Sabe, a vida não é tão ruim quanto parece.  
Não quando se recebe uma boa notícia depois de um dia longo onde você pensa que nada pareceu dar certo.

-Ele está te esperando na sala, acho melhor se apressar pois seu pai já começou o interrogatório.

Heiro estava ali, querendo me ver.  
Encarando o grandioso senhor Trevor!  
Assim como no beijo, meu coração estava acelerado.

E mamãe sorriu enquanto se dirigia até a porta.  
Antes de fechá-la, ela completou:

-Ele á ainda mais bonito de perto!  
-Mãe! - Ela me deixara envergonhada.

E todas as minhas dúvidas desapareceram.  
Ao menos quase todas...

Restava decidir o que vestir!  
E, de algum modo, tentar entender quem realmente é Heiro.


	12. Início das Recordações

_Estou dedicando esse capítulo em especial por ele me lembrar de uma pessoa:_

_Fernanda Naspolini._

_Acredite ou não, senhora, não é por você ter pedido._

_Alguns passados são vividos como presente, certo?  
De qualquer modo, diferente de Heiro, nosso passado e presente é legal._

_Adoro sua amizade.  
Ainda criaremos Pandas juntos!_

**Capítulo 12 - Início das Recordações**

Durante longos anos as coisas foram boas.  
Lembro-me de Ralph me ajudando com as lições do primário, sempre cheio de responsabilidades.

Papai voltava pra casa tarde e sempre deixava chocolates na mesa de cabeceira de ambos.  
Mamãe sempre nos deixava escolher o cardápio do almoço em um dos dias da semana.

Éramos felizes.

Até que certo dia papai perdeu o emprego.  
As coisas começaram a ficar turvas, não tínhamos muito dinheiro, mas ainda éramos felizes.  
Papai sempre nos ensinara artes marciais para que seguíssemos suas filosofias de vida.

"Mantenha o controle, revide se necessário, seja uma boa pessoa".

E aprendemos muito bem.

E então ele estava devidamente empregado, era o segurança de um homem chamado Gary Yorfe, um homem velho que sempre usava gravata vermelha, mas diferente dos que o acompanhavam, ele usava um sobretudo longo. Ou seria um casado de pele de animais?

E papai foi recebendo convites desse homem, até que, meio do nada, ele entrou pra Dellucci.  
Sua inteligência e coragem o fizeram chegar até o topo sem muitos problemas.  
Papai era admirado entre eles.  
Do outro lado estava sua esposa que não admitia que seu marido estivesse envolvido com esse tipo de coisas.  
Embora nessa situação tão complicada, eles não brigavam.  
E ainda me recordo de um trecho de conversa deles:

"-Não posso passar minha vida ao lado de um homem que comete esse tipo de crimes, sinto muito..."  
"-Cuide bem do Heiro, pois cuidarei de vocês de longe."

Ralph e papai pegavam uma limousine negra e saiam de cena.  
Mamãe jamais aceitara uma única moeda do dinheiro sujo do senhor Joshua.  
Por essa razão as coisas não iam muito bem, algumas contas começavam a atrasar.

Com 15 anos eu parti para procurar algum emprego. Era jovem demais, sem experiência. Começava a ficar difícil deixar as coisas nas mãos de mamãe, que estava trabalhando como professora de inglês em dois colégios diferentes, entre eles, o Laurent Lírio.

O nome de Joshua estava finalmente nos jornais.  
Foi quando mamãe adoeceu e perdeu o emprego. As brigas no colégio começaram a ficar frequentes, os olhares começaram.

Um convite.  
As lutas clandestinas me renderam dinheiro suficiente pra cuidar dos problemas da casa, dos remédios de minha mãe.

-"Você é responsável por aquilo que te cerca, meu filho?"  
-"Sim, pai, sempre!"  
-"Filho, você será um grande homem um dia."

Pedia Ralph que ficasse com mamãe enquanto eu dava uma saída.  
Eles estavam felizes juntos, matando as saudades.

-Maninho, onde vai?  
-Visitar uma amiga.  
-Vá pela sombra, e olhe bem pros dois lados antes de atravessar a rua. - Ele piscou pra mim.

Os olhares secos de muitas das pessoas por quem eu passava.

Dessa vez eu estava pouco me importando com toda aquela situação.  
Eu só queria, desesperadamente, encontrar Mary.  
Olhar sua face e apreciar seu sorriso.  
E assim, nada mais no mundo me afetaria.

Eu não entendia.  
Embora com minha família ao meu lado, com Lira ao meu lado... Não conseguia explicar o motivo de sentir tanta falta dela.

Aquele beijo...  
E agora a imagem da antiga casa de meu pai.  
Mary está ligada a minha vida de maneiras tão indiretas.  
Tão diretas.

Estendi minha mão para jogar uma pedra na janela de seu quarto.  
Meu antigo quarto.  
Parei um pouco indeciso.

-Ei, rapaz, o que está pensando em fazer?  
Era a mãe de Mary, com as unhas de cor diferente mais uma vez.

Depois de um sorriso um tanto sem graça ela me chamou pra entrar.

-Se for pra falar com minha filha, ela está em casa. E, por favor, use a porta para entrar.  
-Desculpe-me.

Sentei-me na sala.  
Um homem que parecia ser o pai de Mary veio conversar comigo.

Um longa noite estava pra começar.  
De fato, eu já sentia um frio na barriga.


	13. Selva

**Capítulo 13 - Selva**

Heiro parecia um pouco desconfortável com o interrogatório que meu pai havia feito, aquela altura, tinha vontade de rir só de imaginar o que papai pudesse ter perguntado.  
E ele estava lá, sentado, com uma cara engraçada, enquanto meu pai parecia querer rir dele.

-Heiro, venha. - O chamei.

Por sorte meus pais confiam em mim, ou jamais permitiriam que eu levasse um menino ao meu quarto. Ainda mais por minha mãe saber que eu gostava dele.

Ele olhou todo o lugar, quase ignorando minha presença.  
Perdeu tempo olhando as pelúcias, o teto, a mesinha do computador.

Até que, finalmente, voltou seu olhar a mim.  
-Seu pai é um cara e tanto. - E sorriu.

Heiro estava com as mãos nos bolsos, como sempre, um olhar calmo.

Ele me trazia paz.  
Aprendi que ele se mantinha sereno diante de toda situação... Enquanto eu era mais impulsiva.

-Heiro... - Estava buscando coragem para lhe fazer um mundo de perguntas.  
-Pode dizer. - Ele mantinha o sorriso.

Bastou que ele dissesse isso, e eu já me encontrava calma.

-Você me assustou um pouco durante aquela briga.  
-Não era aquilo que eu queria dizer.  
-Desculpa.  
-Onde aprendeu a lutar daquele jeito? - Não era o que eu queria perguntar.

Heiro fez uma pausa, tirou uma das mãos no bolso e fez um gesto que lembrava a expressão: Estou confuso.

-Meu pai.  
-O Mafioso, certo? - Talvez eu não tenha usado as palavras certas.  
-Ele é um bom homem. - Ele olhava pra a janela.  
-Ele manda matar pessoas. - Novamente, a escolha errada de palavras.  
-Onde quer chegar?  
-Desculpe, não é sobre isso que queria falar.

Heiro suspirou, talvez um pouco aliviado.

-Você tem cuidado bem desse quarto...  
-É meu cantinho agora, preciso cuidar dele, não é? - Devolvi um sorriso, grata pelo elogio.

Heiro parecia perdido em muitos pensamentos, em muitos mundos.  
O que estava acontecendo com ele afinal? Parecia muito mais distraído do que de costume.

-Oh... Sim... - Ele estava distante.

Ainda restavam muitas perguntas a serem feitas, eu precisava ter mais coragem.  
Assumir logo a responsabilidade do beijo, dizer o que sentia.  
E só então, esperar pelas respostas dele.

-Heiro, como conheceu a Lira? - Ainda não era bem o que eu queria perguntar.  
-Acho que a pergunta não é essa.

Ele me deixou completamente perdida.

-E qual seria?  
-"Heiro, como Lira te conheceu?" - Ele disse.  
-Então responda-me.  
-Pra ser bem sincero, nem mesmo eu sei a resposta.

E voltamos ao ponto inicial.

-Vocês estão namorando sério, certo?  
-Sim. - Ele era seco.  
-Você...- Controlei a respiração pra não gaguejar - Gosta mesmo dela... Certo?  
-Acredito que sim.

Eu já me sentia mal com aquela situação, enquanto isso, ele passeava os olhos no local pela milésima vez.  
-Heiro, gostaria de te mostrar uma coisa.

Ele me acompanhou até o computador, coloquei o vídeo de sua luta para que ele visse.

-Ah, então você já sabe?  
-Que você participa dessas lutas?

E ele me devoleu um aceno de cabeça, enquanto olhava para o espelho que ficava um pouco acima.

Heiro não se importava com o fato de estar assistindo a si mesmo atacando uma outra pessoa.  
Tirando sangue de outra pessoa.  
Causando dano a outra pessoa.

Além de distante, ele parecia frio.  
Então se afastou e sentou-se na cama.  
Aquilo era um pouco invasivo, mas era o Heiro, não me importava.  
Ele levou as mãos a face, e perguntou:

-Será que você já chegou ao limite de ter que fazer algo que julgasse errado... - Ele suspirou-... Apenas para ajudar a quem ama?  
-Não.  
-Mary - Ele tirou as mãos do rosto, olhou nos meus olhos - Quando fizer isso, me entenderá.

Ainda distante, ele pegou o celular.  
Disse algo bem baixo, mal pude entender o que era.  
Então desligou, sem se importar com o fato de sequer ter pedido licença pra fazer a ligação.

-Vim até aqui pelo que aconteceu...  
-Durante o intervalo, certo? - Eu já esperava que ele me perguntasse isso.

Sentei-me ao lado dele.  
Heiro se calou, era a deixa para que eu disesse tudo o que devia.

-Não seja idiota, eu gosto de você.  
-Gosta? - Ele parecia confuso e assustado, mesmo tendo esboçado um leve sorriso pelo "idiota".  
-Que outra razão levaria uma garota a beijar um garoto daquela maneira?

E então Heiro sorriu, de leve, olhando para o chão.

Em retribuição, sorri da mesma maneira.  
Enquanto eu olhava para meus pés, descalça, senti que ele havia me abraçado.

O tempo parou.  
Heiro deitou-se sobre mim na cama.

Alguns sons estranhos começaram, como bombas.  
Eu o abracei com força, com medo, agarrei-me ao afeto que sentia por ele.

Calafrios, gritos.

Meus pais entraram no quarto.

-Estão atirando! - Papai gritou.  
-Mary! - Mamãe berrou.  
-Estou aqui! - Exclamei.

Naquela altura, Heiro já havia levantado, estava olhando pela janela.  
Meu pai era quem me abraçava.

Os tiros cessaram.

-Mary, você tá bem? - Ele estava assustado, segurando-me pelos ombros.  
-Estou, e você?!  
-Estou bem. - Ele susurrou.

E saiu, sem dizer mais nada. Da janela o vi entrando em um carro negro.  
Heiro se foi.  
E não parava de me perguntar os motivos de tudo aquilo

Havia sangue no colchão da cama.

Não era meu, de minha mãe ou meu pai.  
E então chorei, pedindo a Deus, do fundo de minha alma, que ele estivesse bem.


	14. Uma longa noite

**Capítulo 14 - Longa Noite**

-Posso ao menos saber o nome do rapaz que joga pedras em minha janela? - Dizia o homem alto, branco e com alguns cabelos grisalhos em meio aos negros.  
-Heiro Paes. - Respondi, friamente.

A sala estava bem diferente, em uma outra época havia uma estante de mogno linda, a televisão, o videocassete e várias bonecas de porcelana em meio a soldados de plástico que eu e Ralph usávamos para brincar.

-É um prazer conhecê-lo, Heiro. Sou Trevor Numbert.  
-É um prazer também, senhor Trevor.  
-Importa-se se eu fizer algumas perguntas, meu rapaz?

Odeio que adultos que não sejam meus pais me chamem de "meu rapaz", "meu filho". Mas estava na casa dele, teria que guardar aquele orgulho pra mim.

-Claro que não.

A sala atual possuia móveis e paredes brancas.  
Nossos sofás eram brancos, mas nossas paredes eram azuis. A casa era mais alegre em meu passado, ali parecia um pouco simples.

-Quando foi que conheceu Mary?  
-No primeiro dia de aula dela.  
-O que achou dela na ocasião?

_-Como assim? - Ela cortou meu raciocínio, e pensei em dizer que no início achei que ela fosse feia e estúpida, mas que a achei linda. Porém, não queria parecer atirado.  
-É que no início você me pareceu ser uma idiota qualquer. - Falei sem pensar._

-Legal. - Acho que menti.  
Imaginei que milhares de outras perguntas do tipo seguiriam, e estava bem certo.

-Ela é uma garota bonita, não?  
-Sim. Muito bonita.

-Ei, rapaz... Estamos falando da minha filha. - Ele estava sério.  
-Eu sei, a Mary, não é mesmo? - Disse friamente, sem querer afrontá-lo, mas sem querer deixar ser afrontado.  
-Gostei de você.  
-Obrigado... Eu acho.

E então rimos da situação.  
Passei a adotar um tom mais sociável.

-Ela tem sido boa aluna?  
-Melhor do que a maioria da turma.  
-Ah... Você faz parte da maioria?  
-O senhor há de concordar que não é difícil ficar de fora da maioria.

Por mais uma vez, estávamos rindo da situação.  
Trevor olhou para o relógio, em seguida, ligou a televisão.

-Vai ter uma boa luta hoje, e você me parece ser fã desse tipo de coisa. - Ele insistia em sorrir.  
-Como assim? - Fiquei confuso.  
-Esse hematoma no seu rosto...  
-Bati na porta. - O interrompi.  
-Devia ser uma porta bem grande.

E então lembrei-me do tamanho de Theslo.  
-De fato, era uma porta bem grande.

A luta era entre Harry MacDowell e Steve Ownsen, dois excelentes lutadores da categoria mais pesada do campeonato.  
Trevor e eu assistíamos a uma luta de excelente qualidade técnica, conversávamos sobre cada golpe e a tática dos lutadores.

-Ela sempre demora, senhor Trevor?  
-Não, e isso é um bom sinal, rapaz.

-Como assim?

-Quando uma menina se arruma demais pra ver um garoto... Acho que já imagina o que seja. - Ele mantinha o sorriso um pouco debochado.  
-Somos amigos. - Eu fugia do tema.  
-Claro, ninguém aqui está dizendo que são mais do que isso.  
-Eu tenho namorada. - Eu me defendia, talvez, sem que houvesse uma real necessidade.  
-E ela é bonita?  
-Sim.  
-Duvido que seja mais bonita que minha filha. - Ele começava a me deixar sem jeito.  
Mary apareceu na porta do lado esquerdo.

Enquanto o que Trevor dissera permanecia em minha mente, o fato de olhar para ela me trazia uma resposta.

"-Mary é a menina mais linda do mundo."  
Sem respondê-lo, atendi ao chamado.

Como um tchau, ele disse antes que eu me levantasse:

-Cuide de minha filha, meu rapaz.  
Acenei com acabeça, em ação positiva.

-Seu pai é um cara e tanto. - Disse ao entrar no quarto.

Mary estava usando uma bermuda jeans curta, camiseta vermelha.  
O cabelo estava escovado, mais perfumada do que de costume.

-Heiro... - Ela parecia sem jeito.  
-Pode dizer. - Tentei acalmá-la.

Mary olhou pra marca em meu rosto.

-Você me assustou um pouco durante aquela briga.  
-Desculpa.  
-Onde aprendeu a lutar daquele jeito?

Estava confuso, não estava ali para falar daquilo, de qualquer forma, não podia cortá-la pra dizer que queria saber do beijo.  
Seria estranho.

-Meu pai.

-O Mafioso, certo? - Eu simplesmente odeio quando o chamam assim.  
-Ele é um bom homem. - Disse enquanto olhava para a janela que lembro terem sido colocadas por suas próprias mãos.  
-Ele manda matar pessoas. - Mary estava me magoando, era isso que ela pensava de mim? Igual a todos... Eu era apenas o filho de um mafioso.  
-Onde quer chegar?  
-Desculpe, não é sobre isso que queria falar.

Suspirei, um tanto chateado.

-Você tem cuidado bem desse quarto... - Tentei mudar o clima da conversa.  
-É meu cantinho agora, preciso cuidar dele, não é?

Aquele quarto foi o meu refúgio também.

Em outros dias, meus pais apareciam pra me dar boa noite.  
Ambos...

-Sim... - Disse enquanto pensava nas horas que passava jogando videogame com Ralph.  
-Heiro, como conheceu a Lira?  
-Acho que a pergunta não é essa.

-E qual seria?  
-"Heiro, como Lira te conheceu?" - Respondi.  
-Então responda-me.  
-Pra ser bem sincero, nem mesmo eu sei a resposta.

Aquilo me levou a uma dúvida pessoal, afinal, como Lira me conhecera tão bem?  
E voltamos ao ponto inicial.

-Vocês estão namorando sério, certo?  
-Sim.

Depois de ter passado aquela tarde com ela, de fato, sentia que estava namorando com ela.  
E gostava dessa sensação.

-Você... - Ela exitou - Gosta mesmo dela... Certo?  
-Acredito que sim.

Olhando novamente pela janela percebi que havia um homem de terno e gravata vermelha no ponto de ônibus.

Havia visto ele próximo a minha casa um dia antes de Ralph aparecer.  
-Heiro, gostaria de te mostrar uma coisa.

Mary mostrou-me um vídeo de uma luta antiga, também realizada na quadra do colégio abandonado.

-Ah, então você já sabe?  
-Que você participa dessas lutas?

Dei apenas um leve aceno com cabeça.

O fato de estar em um vídeo atacando pessoas me incomodava, não gostava daquilo, mas eu precisava permanecer frio para observar o que o homem fazia.  
Pra isso usei o espelho.

O homem olhava fixamente para o quarto.  
Olhava para mim.  
Sentei-me na cama, ainda olhando para o espelho, querendo identificar se ele mantinha os olhos em mim ou nela.

Ainda pensando no que Mary me mostrara, perguntei-me se ela não estava achando que eu fosse apenas um troglodita qualquer.

-Será que você já chegou ao limite de ter que fazer algo que julgasse errado... - Suspirei - Apenas para ajudar a quem ama?  
-Não.  
-Mary... Quando fizer isso, me entenderá.

Peguei meu celular.  
Telefonei para Ralph.

-Maninho, venha para nossa antiga casa, acho que um homem me seguiu.  
-Chego logo, tome cuidado.

Voltando a Mary encontrei a deixa para o motivo de minha visita.

-Vim até aqui pelo que aconteceu...  
-Durante o intervalo, certo? - Ela decidiu me interromper.

Ela levantou-se da cadeira que ficava em frente ao computador e veio até a cama, sentou-se a meu lado.  
Não conseguia dizer sequer uma palavra.  
Eu, realmente, gostava de Mary.

Mas ela me atrapalhara, não daria pra ver a quem o homem estava olhando.

-Não seja idiota, eu gosto de você.  
-Gosta? - O "idiota" me pegou de surpresa.  
-Que outra razão levaria uma garota a beijar um garoto daquela maneira?

Devo ter esboçado um leve sorriso, preferi olhar para meu tênis.  
Logo levantei a cabeça e vi que Mary estava olhando para os pés descalços.

Olhei para a janela, o carro negro de Ralph chegara.  
O homem de terno e gravata pareceu tê-lo reconhecido.

Ele apontou a arma na nossa direção.  
Saltei sobre Mary para protegê-la.

Foram disparados 3 tiros.  
Não entendi bem de que lado.

-Estão atirando! - Trevor entrou no quarto.

Os tiros cessaram.

-Mary, você tá bem? - Dizia Trevor, segurando Mary, enquanto eu permanecia perplexo, meu ombro doía.  
-Estou, e você?!  
-Estou bem. - Ela disse.

Corri para o carro de Ralph, queria que ele estivesse bem.

-Ralph! - Gritei, querendo encontrá-lo.  
-Maninho, aqui!

Entrei em seu carro.

O resto foram feixes de luz.  
Recordo que a última coisa que ouvi foi a voz de Ralph, eu estava nos braços dele.

-Mantenha a calma, Heiro, você vai conseguir...

Depois de muitos sonhos estranhos dos quais não me recordo, acordei no Hospital.  
Reconheci Lira, que parecia um pouco cansada. Ela segurava uma rosa.

-Heiro, você acordou... Finalmente. - Ela parecia ter chorado bastante.

Lira acariciou meu rosto.  
Senti que, para ela, Heiro Paes era a pessoa mais importante do mundo.


	15. Fragilidade

**Capítulo 15 - Frágil**

O sangue em minha blusa pertencia a Heiro.

Papai me acalmou, disse que ele ficaria bem.  
-Se ele conseguiu sair daquele modo é sinal de que o projétil tenha o atingido apenas de raspão.

Mas eu não me conseguia, mantinha o pensamento de que ele estava machucado.  
Precisava estar ao lado dele.  
Minha mãe ficou no quarto comigo enquanto papai dizia que ia ligar para a polícia.

As coisas foram um pouco embaralhadas, e logo estava tudo uma confusão. Encontraram o corpo do provável atirador estendido na Praça, dois tiros no peito.

Os policiais entraram, começaram a fazer perguntas.  
Um deles era Foster Galak, algo em seu nome era bem familiar.

-Senhor Galak...  
-Me chame de Foster, por favor.

Era um homem muito alto, cabelos brancos e barba negra.  
Seus olhos eram de um profundo azul.

-Estava com um amigo, e então os tiros começaram.  
-Estavam no quarto, suponho. - Aquele "suponho" tinha um tom bem incitativo, mas ignorei.  
-Sim.  
-Tem sangue na sua camisa, você se feriu?  
-Não, mas tenho quase certeza de que ele foi ferido de raspão.  
-Não lembra de mais nada?  
-Não senhor.

Ele foi até seus homens e pediu que checassem o hospital.  
Fui atrás, do lado de fora da casa. Estavam carregando o corpo do homem assassinado.  
Achei que a rua estaria cheia de curisosos, mas as pessoas apenas apagaram suas luzes.

-Senhor Galak... - Disse um pouco tímida.  
-Pois não?  
-Por um acaso é o chefe de polícia?  
-Sim. Por um acaso já me conhece? - Ele rebateu usando o mesmo tom.  
-Acho que é o pai de Lira, estou certa?  
-De fato. Conhece minha filha?  
-Estudamos juntas, somos amigas.

Amigas.

Aquela palavra me doía um pouco, eu havia sido grosseira com ela.

Lira não tinha culpa, não sabia que eu gostava do Heiro. Talvez Lira simplesmente o amasse, e nada mais.  
Se fosse assim, ela tinha o direito de estar com ele.  
Enquanto eu mergulhava em meus pensamentos, um dos policias dizia algo para Foster.

-Seu amigo é Heiro Paes?

-Sim senhor!

-Ele deu entrada no Hospital Estadual ainda a pouco.  
-Preciso ir até ele!  
-Desculpe, mas não iria ajudar. Ele está passando por uma cirurgia para a retirada da bala.

Heiro estava passando por uma cirgurgia.  
Eu sequer podia vê-lo.  
Corri para casa procurando meu pai, ele conversava com um policial, acabei os interrompendo.

-Pai! O senhor trabalha no Hospital Estadual!  
-Sim, mas filha...  
-Precisa me levar até lá! O Heiro tá passando por uma cirurgia!

Papai sorriu em meio ao meu desespero.  
-Só você pra me fazer voltar até aquele lugar em meu único dia de folga no mês.

Troquei minha camisa, coloquei uma calça.

Durante o caminho papai pedia que eu parasse de chorar, eu já era uma menina grande. Precisava controlar meus sentimentos.  
Em partes, concordo. Mas não me senti nem um pouco fraca por estar triste pelo que tinha acontecido.

Chegamos no hospital.

Aquele cheiro me deixava ainda mais desesperada.  
Papai usou seu conhecimento para ter notícias de Heiro.

-Ele está em repouso por causa da cirurgia, o projétil estava alojado em seu ombro esquerdo.  
-Há previsão de alta?  
-É provável que ele saia dentro de três ou quatro dias. O irmão do rapaz está na sala de espera, aguardando pela autorização para poder ficar no quarto.

Papai disse que era tudo o que podia saber no momento.

-Ele está fora de risco, podemos ir para casa.  
-Pai, quero ficar aqui.

O senhor Trevor era mesmo o máximo.  
-Ao menos vá até a sala de espera para conversar um pouco com o irmão dele.

Papai levou-me até a porta da tal sala, o cheiro lá era mais fraco.

Cheiro de hospital é uma coisa que me dá medo, mas só quando estou no hospital.  
Talvez eu só tenha medo mesmo é do Hospital.

Sentado no sofá branco estava um homem de cabelos um pouco compridos, terno e gravata vermelha.

-Olá... O senhor é o irmão do Heiro?

Ele parecia muito preocupado, demorou um pouco para notar minha presença.

-Sim, você é amiga dele? - Ele parecia simpático.  
-Sou. Mary Pinheiro, muito prazer.  
-Ralph Paes.

E ele acenou com a cabeça.

-Ele vai ficar bem, não é?  
-Ele é forte. As vezes acho que é forte até demais.  
-Ser forte não me parece um problema. - Disse enuanto sentava de frente para ele, torcendo o nariz.  
-As vezes a gente acaba sendo tão forte que as pessoas pensam que podemos ser bons alvos pra a prática de tiro. - Ele brincou.  
-Só espero que ele se recupere logo.  
-Sinto o mesmo, mas terei que ir embora. A polícia vai querer fazer um monte de perguntas.  
-Pode ficar tranquilo, senhor, eu cuido dele. - Falei com tanta convicção que me senti estranha.  
-Faça isso para mim, Mary, serei eternamente grato.

Ralph levantou-se e foi em direção a porta.

-Eu realmente fico impressionado! Quem diria que o Heiro é do tipo que recebe a visita de meninas bonitas?! - Então ele saiu. Pude ouvir suas risadas vindas do corredor.

O tempo demorou a passar, alguns policiais perguntaram por Ralph. Disse que não o havia visto.  
A Enfermeira disse que eu poderia ficar no quarto, pois o acompanhante de Heiro havia permitido minha estadia.

Ele estava deitado, dormindo. O ombro completamente enfaixado enquanto recebia soro.  
Aquela imagem me lembrava de como a vida podia ser frágil.  
Sentei-me na poltrona e me cobri com um edredon que meu pai trouxera de casa, ele faria plantão aquela noite para que eu não ficasse "só".

Durante meu sono sonhei com Heiro.  
Ele me abraçava e dizia que tudo ficaria bem.

Era manhã, ao acordar notei que havia mais alguém ali.  
Era Lira, Heiro acabara de acordar, e ela passava a mão por seus cabelos.

Entre o desespero e o alívio, decidi ficar quieta.  
Ela sorriu para mim.

-Mary... Obrigada por ser minha amiga.

Enquanto os dias permanecerem assim, tudo estará bem.  
Pois pude ver... Bem no fundo dos olhos de Lira.

Ela, realmente, o ama.


	16. Feridas

Mary saia do quarto, Heiro estava deitado, descansando. Finalmente acordado.

-Meu amor, você está bem?  
-Sim, Lira. - Ele falava com uma certa dificuldade.

Saber que ele não corria perigo de vida me deixava mais animada, mas ainda estava triste por ele ter de ficar com o braço praticamente inutilizado por algumas semanas.

Heiro olhou no fundo de meus olhos, tive a impressão de que estava olhando dentro de minha alma. Minhas aflições aumentaram, me senti tímida, vulnerável.

-Precisa de algo? - Tentava animá-lo com um sorriso.  
-Lira, será que poderia me responder...  
-Qualquer coisa! Posso te responder o que quiser! - O interrompi, sem querer.

Ele sorriu, de leve, estava pálido.  
-Quando foi que começou a gostar de mim?

* * *

**Capítulo 16 - Feridas**

A menina pálida de olhos verdes e cabelos negros estava na 5ª série, sentada em uma classe onde todos jogavam bolinhas de papel de um lado para o outro. A professora tentava acalmar os ânimos da turma, quase perdendo o controle sobre si.

Lira sentava-se na primeira fila, na primeira cadeira. E foi assim durante muitos anos, ela não gostava de muito tumulto, fazia o que devia ser feito e, só então, pensava em poder se divertir.

-"Para ter o controle da situação, é preciso ter o controle da situação".

Na última cadeira da última fila estava o garoto que, vez ou outra, ela insistia em ficar olhando. Heiro Paes. Os meninos não se aproximavam muito dele, pois Heiro tinha fama de brigão. Ele também não gostava de fazer os deveres de casa, passava a aula toda escrevendo coisas atrás do caderno.

E só ela percebia aquilo, pois sem entender as razões, estava sempre reparando no modo como ele agia.

Naquele dia, durante o intervalo, Heiro brigou com um garoto da 8ª série, ela não lembrava de como havia sido a briga com detalhes, mas sabia que Heiro tinha, mais uma vez, vencido. Mais uma vez ele fora levado até a secretaria.

-Isso é pra você aprender que a técnica treinada exaustivamente vence a força bruta! - Ele gritava, enquanto era carregado.

A menina pálida tinha medo de que ele acabasse se machucando. Ela não sabia o motivo das brigas, mas sabia que ele estava sempre no meio delas. Durante aquele mesmo dia seu pai veio buscá-la.

-Pai... - Ela ficava sem jeito quando queria falar do Heiro.  
-Diga, minha filhota querida!  
-Ah, pai! Não fala assim!

Ele ria dela.

-O que quer, Li?  
-Dizer que a "Técnica treinada exaustivamente supera a força bruta" é certo?  
-Minha filha, não só é certo como muito sábio.

Seu pai era seu herói. Seu pai acabara de dizer que aquele rapaz brigão e relaxado com os estudos era sábio.  
Ela se perdia em pensamentos, quando esbarrou em algo e caiu.

-Você tá bem, Li?!  
-Sim, pai... Eu tô. - Ela queria chorar, seu joelho estava machucado.

Então voltou-se para o chão e viu o que a fazia tropeçar. Um caderno.  
Havia uma mochila jogada ali perto, aberta. Ela a reconhecia.  
Enquanto seu pai apenas observava, Lira pegava o caderno e a mochila com rapidez, preocupação, pois já imaginava o que estaria acontecendo.

-Pai, o senhor se importa se eu for até a casa de um amigo entregar esses pertences?

Seu pai não podia negar a ela o direito de entregar algo a seu dono.

-Sim, vá. Não demore e, se qualquer coisa acontecer, me ligue.

Ela sorria, seu pai confiava nela.

Então a menina pálida, de óculos, cabelo curto e tímida ia andando pela rua, um pouco desengonçada. Seu joelho doía, mas ela conseguira esconder de seu pai que estava machucada. Abraçava a mochila com força, como se ela a fosse proteger de qualquer coisa.

Ela chegou ao endereço de Heiro.  
Houve uma vez em que ela seguira o rapaz, lembrava-se muito bem do caminho, desde então seu pai passou a buscá-la, pois ela nunca havia justificado sua demora.

Era uma casa em frente a uma praça, uma casa bonita, em um dia bonito de Sol.

Lira bateu na porta.

-Quem é? - Disse a voz do outro lado, um pouco furiosa.  
-Eu sou da escola do Heiro! Ele esqueceu a mochila! - Ela gritou e fechou os olhos, estava envergonhada.

A porta abriu sem que ela notasse, quando voltou seu olhar para frente viu Heiro. Ele estava com um olho inchado.

-Você se machucou?! - Ela levou a mão a boca, tentando não entregar seu espanto.  
-Foram aqueles bobões, se fossem ao menos dois ao invés de três, eu teria quebrado a cara deles! - Ele parecia mesmo furioso, mas não com os rapazes. Ele parecia não ligar pro fato de ser saco de pancadas, ele estava furioso por não ter sido o suficiente pra vencê-los.

-Eu trouxe sua mochila e suas coisas!  
-Ah, obrigado. - Ele mudara completamente - Eles jogaram longe e não sabia onde tinha caído.

Lira tinha vontade de cuidar de Heiro, enquanto ele, mesmo machucado daquela forma, naquela idade, não se importava.

-Eu vou indo, desculpe ter incomodado! - Ela falou alto, fechou os olhos novamente, virou-se e esqueceu do degrau.

Lira caiu de joelhos no chão, seu machucado anterior fez a dor ser ainda mais intensa. Ela não gritou, não queria, não de frente a ele.  
Apenas manteve os olhos fechados, segurando a dor bem firme, em uma completa expressão de agonia.  
E então sentiu uma mão em seu ombro.

-Levante-se, preciso ver se você se machucou.

E era ele quem parecia estar preocupado com ela.  
Mais preocupado do que com os estudos, era o Heiro com as pessoas que pareciam se importar com ele.  
E de algum modo ela soube que sempre fora assim.

Quando ela se deu conta do que estava acontecendo, Heiro estava limpando o machucado em seu joelho, ele também notara um outro machucado no outro joelho, e logo começou a limpá-lo também.

A mãe de Heiro olhava seu filho cuidar da menina que entregara seus cadernos, ele parecia muito focado em deixar o ferimento livre de infecções, prestava muita atenção no que fazia, vez ou outra, mordia a língua.

Ela segurava a mão dele para que se sentisse mais segura.  
Ela o observava, com os olhos marejados do arder, feliz.

Depois do curativo que o garoto de apenas 12 anos fizera, Lira precisava ir.  
Ele a agradeceu por ter entregue suas coisas.

Durante a aula do dia posterior ele não apareceu. Ela ficou preocupada, pediu a seu pai que a levasse até a casa dele.

Quando chegaram depararam-se com um carro negro e muitas malas, um motorista de terno e gravata vermelha.  
Um homem e um rapaz saiam da casa.

-Minha filha... Não faço idéia de quem seja seu amigo, mas, se ele realmente mora ali...  
-Pai...? - Ela notara o tom frio que ele usava.

Heiro apareceu na porta, seu olho estava melhor, mas ainda não estava curado.

Ele estava assustado, sua mãe tentara segurá-lo. Ele corria em busca do carro. Ele sequer a notara ali, estava descontrolado.  
Ele griatava.

"Não me abandonem! Vou ser mais cuidadoso! Vou parar de brigar por nada, eu prometo!"  
"Pai! Ralph! Não me deixem, por favor! Eu vou ser mais forte!"  
"Pai! Por favor, me deixe ir com o senhor! Pai!"

A dor de Heiro era a dor de Lira.

Ele caiu no meio da rua, machucou-se. Sua mãe o observava da porta, enquanto ele permanecia ajoelhado no meio da rua, chorando.  
Seus joelhos sangravam.  
Por mais uma vez, Heiro não se importava com suas feridas.

-Não quero que se envolva com essa gente, minha filha.

Seu pai a levara embora.

Lira chorava por Heiro, enquanto ele permanecia no meio da rua de joelhos, aos olhares de todos.  
Dali em diante as coisas não puderam prosseguir da maneira como ela queria.

Ela crescia e passava a entender que o amava, enquanto ele se tornava cada vez mais frio e distante dos outros.  
Se já não possuía amigos antes, não possuiria agora que todos sabiam que seu pai trabalhava para a Máfia.

Mas ela sabia, bem em seu íntimo, que Heiro era uma das criaturas mais doces e sábias do mundo.

* * *

-Vamos lá, Lira. Me responda. - Ele ainda mantinha aquele belo sorriso.  
-Amor... - Eu controlava minhas lágrimas, prestes a explodir - Houve um dia em que eu acordei e notei que te amava.

E então o abracei, aos prantos. Tentando mostrar, da minha maneira, que ele era uma das pessoas mais importantes do mundo pra mim.


	17. Convite

**Capítulo 17 - Convite.**

Acho que finalmente me acostumei com o andar da carruagem.

Passaram-se dois longos meses desde que Heiro saiu do Hospital, papai cuidou dele pessoalmente.  
Era bem pequeno o número de pessoas que falavam com Lira, por outro lado, eu ainda era amiga dela. Mas a situação era constrangedora quando ela se encontrava com Heiro ao meu lado.

Naquela semana Lira me fez um convite.  
-Vai ter mais uma festa no farol, queria que fosse comigo pra comemorarmos a recuperação do Heiro. - Estávamos na sala de aula.  
-Acho que dessa vez vou poder ir, desde que avise minha mãe com antecedência.

Lira nunca procurou entender o que eu estava fazendo no Hospital no dia em que Heiro levara o tiro.

-Ouvi dizer que vamos ter uma nova banda tocando por lá, mas estão fazendo o maior mistério... - Ela dizia, mordendo a caneta enquanto olhava para o ventilador de teto que ficava no meio da sala.

Então me veio a mente a imagem de Heiro tocando e cantando na sala de música.  
A lembrança de nosso único beijo.  
Não adiantava relutar, notava que Heiro estava muito bem com Lira. Estava nos olhos dele, no modo como ele a abraçava durante o intervalo.

Era como se eles fossem o casal mais perfeitinho do mundo.

-Mãe, vai ter uma festa no farol. Posso ir? - Disse quando chegava em casa, jogando a mochila na cama.  
-Quem mais vai? - Ela perguntava da cozinha, enquanto eu já estava na sala ligando a TV.  
-Dos meus amigos que a senhora conhece, o Heiro e a Lira. - Como se houvessem outros amigos.

Lira passou a ir lá em casa algumas vezes, mamãe ficou muito assustada quando contei a ela que Heiro era seu namorado.  
Mas ela a achava muito simpática.

-Vai sentir-se bem saindo com os dois? - Ela mostrava alguma preocupação por saber que eu ainda gostava do Heiro.  
-Vou pra me divertir, curtir a música... Essas coisas... - Desconversei.  
-Quando vai ser?  
-No sábado, deve começar por volta das nove da noite.  
-Então esteja em casa até duas da manhã, certo?  
-Tudo bem, é justo. - E, de fato, era.

Mamãe nunca precisava pedir a opinião do papai pra essas coisas, eles confiavam em mim.

-Mas vai haver uma condição.  
-Qual? - Era a primeira vez que ela impunha uma condição.  
-Heiro terá de te trazer em casa, pois seu pai vai estar trabalhando.

Mamãe saiu para trabalhar depois do almoço, como sempre.  
Fui até o computador checar as novidades. Heiro estava online.

Mary. - diz:  
- O braço já melhorou ao ponto de usar o computador?

H. Paes - diz:  
- Estou usando um só braço. Nem repare a demora.

Mary - diz:  
- Vou precisar te pedir um favor.

Ele começou a demorar.  
Foram dez minutos até ele dizer algo.

H. Paes - diz:  
- Desculpa, tenho que sair.

Mary - diz:  
- Com a Lira, suponho.

H. Paes - diz:  
- Com meu irmão, vamos dar uma saída até a praia do Farol pra ajudar na recuperação do braço.

Não tive tempo pra perguntar se podia acompanhá-lo, Heiro estava offline.

Embora a amizade com Lira tivesse lá alguns problemas por ter de aturar ver ambos juntos, o e-mail do Heiro veio bem a calhar. Aquela havia sido nossa primeira conversa por internet. Era uma sensação engraçada.

"-Caramba, se eu tivesse o número do celular dele... Seria mais fácil".

Me deitei e dormi por algumas horas, tive um sonho engraçado com patos de borracha que queriam dominar o mundo.  
Senti vontade de dar uma volta. Imaginei que a praia perto do Farol seria um bom local, afinal, eu já começaria a conhecer o local onde seria realizada a festa.

Peguei o Táxi em frente de casa.  
-Para a praia do Farol, por favor.

A Cidade dos Lírios era mesmo um lugar muito bonito, já havia saído com mamãe e papai pra conhecer todo o lugar, passamos um pouco longe do Farol, mas eu sabia bem onde era.

Eu já avistava a faixa de areia, procurando por Heiro e seu irmão.  
Ao fundo o Sol e o mar, algumas plantas típicas daquele tipo de solo separavam a areia da calçada. Alguns quiosques ao longo do caminho.

A grande ponte com estrutura metálica vermelha por detrás, lembrando que havia passado por ela para chegar até a Cidade.

Por sorte a praia não era gigante, e já na parte mais deserta, bem próxima a uma grande montanha, avistei ambos caminhando com mochilas enormes.

-Vou ficar aqui, senhor.

Notei que não me restou muito dinheiro. Ao menos não daria pra voltar de Táxi.  
Esse era um dos meus problemas, sempre esquecia de fazer as contas pra ver se me sobraria alguma coisa.

"-Agora não adianta chorar pelo leite derramado". - Pensei, desanimada com a quantidade de dinheiro gasto pra chegar até lá.

Andei pela areia, ao menos fui inteligente em ter optado por uma rasteirinha.  
Estava usando vestido branco, leve. Cabelo solto.

-Heiro! - Gritei enquanto corria meio sem jeito.  
-Olá. - Ele me recebeu com um sorriso e certo espanto, o braço enfaixado.  
-Veio juntar-se a nós, Mary? - Perguntou seu irmão, Ralph.

Heiro estava de bermuda e camiseta, parecia cansado. O mesmo valia pra seu irmão.

-O que vieram fazer?  
-Manter a resistência em dia. - Disse Ralph. Heiro balançou a cabeça, concordando.  
-E você? - Perguntou Heiro.  
-Precisava conversar contigo.

Ele fez uma cara estranha, como se estivesse confuso e quisesse me censurar.  
Ralph pegou a mochila de seu irmão e saiu, rindo, dizendo que precisava pegar algo no carro.

-Venha, já que está aqui, queria te levar em um lugar.

Heiro me pegou pela mão e fomos até o cais. Andamos até seu limite, em uma pontezinha de madeira que tinha fim antes do final.

-Isso é um deck, Mary. - Heiro me explicava, rindo.  
-Ah sim, eu sabia. Só tinha esquecido. - Tarde demais, eu já estava passando por burra.  
-Relaxa. - Ele insistia no riso.

Nos sentamos no final do deck, dava pra ver nosso reflexo na água cristalina.

Enquanto ele apoiava o queixo sobre sua mão e olhava para os confins do mar, eu reparava no brilho que ele tinha nos olhos. Heiro parecia muito pensativo.

-Mamãe me deixou ir até a festa do Farol desde que você me leve para casa.  
-Tudo bem, eu levo. - Ele continuava olhando pro mar.

Não conseguia parar de olhar para seus olhos, mesmo com o braço enfaixado, ele parecia feliz.  
Como se dor alguma no mundo o fizesse parar.

-Mary... - Ele ainda olhava para o nada.  
-Sim?  
-Papai costumava me trazer aqui, parávamos apenas pra apreciar a vista.

Procurei ver o que Heiro olhava.

-É... Lindo! - Eu estava praticamente sem palavras.  
-O pôr-do-sol da Cidade dos Lírios é muito famoso, Mary.

As nuvens tinham um tom mais claro em suas bordas, escuro em seu interior, mas de um belo rosa. O Sol sumia por detrás do mar, com uma cor coral engraçada. Estávamos ali, no deck, apreciando a despedida do dia, em uma tarde romântica.

Estar ao lado de Heiro naquelas circustâncias fazia meu coração disparar.  
-Agora entendo a razão de querer me mostrar esse lugar. - Ele fazia meu dia valer a pena.

Estar assistindo ao rosa dos céus da Cidade dos Lírios era muito mais intenso do que me imaginar com Heiro no vale Ghuttemberg.  
Por algum tempo decidi voltar a olhá-lo, fiquei presa a seus lábios, indecisa sobre tentar arriscar um beijo.

-Mary... - Ele ainda não olhava para mim.  
-Sim?  
-Na sexta a noite eu vou lutar.  
-Você devia parar com isso...

Ele sequer se importou, continuou apreciando o crepúsculo.

-Queria te convidar pra assistir.  
-Se não tem outro jeito, tudo bem... - Foquei em seu braço - Eu vou.

E já era noite quando Ralph nos chamou, dizendo ter nos procurado por toda a praia. Heiro me ajudou a ficar de pé.  
Peguei carona com eles, ao chegar em casa, Heiro me deu o número do seu celular.

-Agora não vai precisar me procurar às cegas pela cidade.  
-Tá bem.

E ali, de frente pra minha casa, Heiro me deu um leve beijo na bochecha.  
Diferente de mim, ele não precisava se alongar, e sim se abaixar um pouco.

-Boa noite.

E lá se foi ele, pela rua lateral, dessa vez, de carro.  
Enquanto meus olhos brilhavam.

Com toda a certeza, irei assistir a luta de Heiro.


	18. Revelações

**Capítulo 18 - Revelações**

As semanas que haviam passado foram completamente incoerentes, Lira ficou impossibilitada de me ver durante os meus três primeiros dias de repouso em casa, mas como fiquei com muitas saudades dela, ignorei as recomendações médicas e fui pro colégio logo depois disso.

-Desculpa, amor, meu pai não me deixa ir na sua casa assim.  
-Não tem problema, já estou aqui.

E ela me enchia de carinho.

Mais ou menos dois meses desde que atiraram.  
Ralph chegou em casa ofegante enquanto eu lutava para digitar as coisas com apenas um braço.

-Pra que a pressa? - Estranhei.  
-Precisamos conversar com urgência.  
-Já ouviu falar em telefone celular? - Brinquei.  
-Tinha que te contar pessoalmente, ou talvez você não acreditasse.  
-Então conta. - Fui frio, já estava ignorando completamente a tela do computador.

Ralph sentou-se em minha cama depois de driblar a bagunça de roupas que era um costume. Ele pareceu exitar em dizer, mas logo soltou.  
-É sobre as lutas clandestinas nas quais você esteve metido, e...

Havia um novo torneio na cidade, Ralph estava fazendo questão de que entrássemos de cabeça para tirar a coroa de Albert Fusion.

-Esse novo campeonato vai ter regras e um ringue. Acredite só, a Cidade dos Lírios terá um campeonato legalizado!  
-E Albert é cotado como o melhor lutador dos médios?

Minha luta com Albert não pôde acontecer devido ao tiro que levei na casa de Mary, por outro lado, considerando minha atual condição, todos o consideram como o novo campeão.

-Sim, é. Andei procurando algumas coisas sobre ele. Parece que o cara é bem completo.  
-Assisti algumas lutas dele, mas relaxa, sei que dá pra encarar.  
-Com o braço desse jeito e há dois meses sem treinar? - Debochou - Heiro, O campeonato é dentro de um mês apenas.  
-Sim, e já começo me preparando na luta Underground de sexta, acho melhor começarmos a treinar agora mesmo, meu adversário lá será considerado Sparring.  
-Um Sparring que daria o sangue pra quebrar seu pescoço. - Ele debochava.  
-Assim que é bom. - Levantei o braço ferido, sentindo a dor, notei que fora uma idéia idiota.

Ralph jogou uma bermuda das que estavam no meio do monte de roupas no chão em minha cara.  
-Vamos treinar na praia.

Depois de avisar a Mary que estava de saída encontrei mamãe e Ralph conversando na sala.

-Meu filho, me conte a verdade... Heiro está machucado por causa de seu pai?

Mamãe estava triste, olhando para o chão. Ralph arrumado para a praia, de chinelos, bermuda e camiseta.  
As mãos nos bolsos.

-Não. Foi por um motivo alheio. - Ele estava sério demais. Ralph nunca mentia para nossa mãe.  
-Então pode me contar o real motivo? - Mamãe parecia pressioná-lo para que não mentisse ou omitisse nada.

A sala era pequena, uma mesa no centro. Mamãe estava sentada no sofá, usando um vestido branco bem simples que fazia toda a atenção parar nos seus olhos verdes. Os cabelos castanho escuro grandes e soltos, a pele branca. Ralph e eu não puxamos nada dela, éramos a cara de nosso pai.

-O homem que atirou em Heiro faz parte da máfia de Neo Domino mas...

Eu fechei a porta com algum ódio. Não foram os Yukatos afinal, Ralph estava escondendo algo.

Mas ele é meu irmão, sei que vai me contar.  
Então Ralph entrou no quarto.

-Vamos?  
-Sim...

Durante o caminho ficamos silenciosos, estávamos no carro preto cedido a meu pai para Ralph como presente por ter completado 20 anos, era bem espaçoso, confortável. Um pouco luxuoso.

Ao chegar na praia decidimos fazer uma corrida, usamos mochilas cheias de roupas pra aumentar o peso, meu desempenho estava imensamente baixo, até Ralph, que não treinava a muito tempo estava com grande vantagem sobre mim.

Paramos perto do Farol, imaginei se Mary aceitaria o convite de Lira para ir até a festa que aconteceria por lá.

"-Lira, você devia chamar a Mary pra festa também.  
-Achei que fôssemos só nós dois, Heiro, mas tudo bem..."

-Heiro, acorde. Pare de olhar o mar e me mostre suas sequências de chutes.  
-Nunca fui muito bom em chutes...  
-E aquele chute no colégio foi o que? - Ele insistia.

Realmente nunca fui muito bom em chutar, na maioria das vezes que me arriscava, algo saia errado.  
Eu tinha um pensamento fixo de que o corpo humano não foi feito pra esse tipo de coisa.  
Ainda me lembro de que, quando criança, papai sempre me fazia treinar outros fundamentos que não fossem esse.

-Chute mais forte!

Ralph defendia meus golpes sem usar nenhum aparelho, absorvia tudo nas pernas ou nos braços.  
Entre um chute e outro, decidi perguntar algumas coisas.

-Quem era... - Inspira  
Chute 1, Respira.

-O cara... - Inspira.  
Chute 2, Respira.

-Que atirou... - Inspira  
Chute 3, Respira.

-Em mim? - Inspira  
Chute 4, Respira.

Ralph parou de se defender da série.  
Eu parei de continuar a série.

Estávamos frente a frente enquanto o Sol pensava em abandonar a Cidade dos Lírios. O marulho e a face séria de Ralph me faziam sentir que ele estava prestes a fazer uma grande revelação a mim, os pássaros voavam livres e felizes, enquanto eu sabia que receberia uma notícia que me prenderia a um mundo perigoso.

-Aquela bala não era pra você.

Eu estava realmente assustado, devo ter dado uns dois passos para trás.

-Então... Para quem era? - Perguntei, completamente confuso.  
-Heiro! - Era uma voz feminina, uma voz que eu conhecia bem. Mary estava vindo em nossa direção.

Nada fazia sentido.  
A única pessoa no quarto além de mim era Mary.

-Olá. - Respondi com um pouco de incerteza.  
-Veio juntar-se a nós, Mary? - Ralph cortava o assunto.

Mary estava com um vestido branco parecido com o de minha mãe, o vento balançava seus cabelos soltos enquanto ela sorria.  
Ela me parecia cada vez mais perfeita.

-O que vieram fazer? - Ela perguntava.  
-Manter a resistência em dia. - Disse Ralph. Sorri concordando.  
-E você? - Perguntei a ela.  
-Precisava conversar contigo. - Ela dizia com um enorme sorriso tímido.

Peguei Mary pela mão e a levei até o pequeno porto que havia ali perto, andamos por cerca de dez minutos antes de chegarmos.  
Então fomos andando pelo deck, quando ouvi ela cochichar a si mesma:

"-É uma daquelas pontes que terminam sem terminar, chegando a lugar algum e..."  
-Isso é um deck, Mary. - Sorri, pois o que ela havia dito era incrivelmente sem sentido e fofo, ao mesmo tempo fazia algum sentido e era idiota.  
-Ah sim, eu sabia. Só tinha esquecido.

Mary estava de cabeça baixa, tímida, andando sem reparar que o Sol estava se pondo, mais uma vez os ventos balançavam seus cabelos e seu vestido.

Mary era mesmo linda, meiga.  
Nos sentamos no final do deck.  
Parei para apreciar as diferentes cores que o céu adotava.

-Mamãe me deixou ir até a festa do Farol desde que você me leve para casa.  
-Tudo bem, eu levo. - O pensamento de que aquela bala não era pra mim insistia em me atormentar.  
-Mary.  
-Sim?  
-Papai costumava me trazer aqui, parávamos apenas pra apreciar a vista.  
-É lindo! - Ela finalmente notara.  
-O pôr-do-sol da Cidade dos Lírios é muito famoso, Mary.  
-Agora entendo a razão de querer me mostrar esse lugar...  
-Mary... - Pensei em perguntar se ela sabia de algo.  
-Sim?

Aquele momento fora lindo, talvez ela não notara mas, sua mão estava sobre a minha.  
Procurei em meu íntimo saber se deveria revelar a ela.

-Na sexta a noite eu vou lutar.  
Era melhor deixar as coisas como estavam.

-Você devia parar com isso...  
-Queria te convidar pra assistir. - Ignorei o que ela dissera.  
-Se não tem outro jeito, tudo bem. Eu vou.

Nós só paramos para assistir o "até breve" do Sol e o "olá" da noite. Quando a Lua já estava mais presente, Mary estava deitada em meu ombro no banco de trás do carro de Ralph.

A deixamos em casa, deixei meu número de telefone com ela.

-Agora não vai precisar me procurar às cegas pela cidade.  
-Tá bem.

E lhe dei um beijo na bochecha, lembrando-me de quando ela fizera o mesmo comigo.

Ao chegar em casa, em partes, me lamentei.  
Deveria ter questionado Mary, pois, se fosse preciso protegê-la, o faria.


	19. Gravata Vermelha

**Capítulo 19 - Gravata Vemelha**

Era uma noite fria, todos agasalhados, procurando o calor das chamas dos latões espalhados pela quadra do colégio abandonado.  
Carros tunados estacionados ali perto, tocando muito Hip Hop, as pessoas bebendo e curtindo a noite.  
Lira não largava meu braço, ao longo do caminho as pessoas faziam sinal de positivo enquanto Heiro passava.

-Esse aí é o cara! - Gritava um deles, já bêbado.

Estava longe de me sentir à vontade, o clima era um pouco tenso, as pessoas pareciam estranhas demais. Ficava me perguntando como Heiro aguentava lutar em um ambiente daqueles.

-Mary, o que achou? - Perguntava Lira, enquanto seguíamos com Heiro a nossa frente indo para o vestiário, que nada mais era do que um monte de ruínas.  
-Esse lugar é horrível. - Repliquei.  
-Também acho, se não fosse o Heiro, não estaria aqui.

Eram duas meninas em um lugar completamente estranho, ligadas pelo mesmo motivo, um menino alto, forte e bonitão:

Heiro Paes.

Ficamos sentadas em uma parte alta da arquibancada enquanto Heiro se trocava para lutar, de longe já assistíamos a dois caras brigando, não no "ringue", mas ali por perto mesmo. Definitivamente, aquele não era um ambiente saudável.

-Será que ele vai demorar a sair? - Perguntei a Lira, enquanto carregavam um dos caras desmaiado.

-Ele disse que vai entrar quando começar um rap...

Antes mesmo de me perguntar como seria esse tal rap, ele começou a tocar.  
Algo que dizia sobre não brigar na rua. Algo sobre homem de verdade brigar no... Sei lá, tamae?

-Não, Mary, é tatame. - Me repreendia Lira, já estava começando a ficar frustrada com o fato das pessoas ouvirem meus pensamentos.

Heiro ia saindo, só de calção preto e vermelho, em direção ao círculo aberto entre a multidão de pessoas. Elas saíam da frente enquanto ele seguia adiante, sem luvas ou qualquer outro tipo de equipamento de segurança. O que era bem estranho... Mas era a primeira vez que eu via o Heiro sem camisa, embora estivesse um tanto frio. Caramba, que garota não se apaixonaria por um cara daqueles?

Ele era... Como posso dizer?

Sexy.

A luta já havia começado e eu sequer havia reparado nesse pequeno detalhe, as pessoas gritavam enquanto Lira se agarrava em meu braço com força, ela parecia estar com medo.

-Fica calma, Lira, o Heiro é bom, não é?  
-Sim, mas eu sempre tive muito medo que ele se machucasse... - Não parecia mais a Lira de sempre, risonha e feliz. Ela estava com os olhos marejados, provavelmente, sentindo-se impotente em ver seu namorado levando socos pela face.

Heiro protegia o rosto, a situação não parecia das melhores, seus braços pareciam não acompanhar bem os movimentos do cara, até que, do nada, ele começou a chutar o oponente nas pernas. Parecia estar usando muita força. O rapaz recuou, Heiro partiu pro ataque, ele parecia furioso demais.

As pessoas em volta gritavam:

-Acaba com ele!  
-Tira sangue desse mafioso!  
-Faz ele pagar!  
-Não dá mole pra esse bandido!

Isso em meio a uma série de palavrões.

Lira ficava cada vez mais abalada, apenas prestando atenção ao que eles diziam, ignorando quase que por completo a luta, ela parecia cada vez mais perturbada.

Agarrada a única coisa que parecia ser seu refúgio, meu braço.

-Mary! Eles estão errados! O Heiro não é só o filho de um bandido qualquer. - E ela chorava. Assustada.  
-Acalme-se, Lira!

Heiro havia vencido a luta, a distração que Lira me causou fez com que eu perdesse o momento final, a queda do cara branquelo e ruivo.  
Assistia a um outro rapaz levantar a mão de Heiro, enquanto isso, os mesmos que queriam ver Heiro morto aplaudiam.

-Gostaram da luta, meninas?  
-Nem assisti direito. - Disse ao rapaz que perguntara, sem nem ter notado quem era.  
-Ah, ele usou o que ensinei. - Disse enquanto ria.

Já ia me preparando pra dizer que o Heiro treinava por conta própria quando notei que era Ralph quem estava atrás da gente.

-Olá, Ralph. Não sabia que era fã de lutas.  
-Tá brincando?! Se tirarmos a mamãe, todo a família ama esse tipo de coisa. - Dizia com entusiasmo.

Estaria ele falando da Família com o sentido Máfia? Achei melhor nem comentar.

Achava engraçado o fato do Ralph estar usando terno e gravata vermelha, não fazia muito sentido pra ocasião.

Heiro chegou, finalmente, só que estava de camisa. Acho que preferia que ele continuasse sem, mesmo que ele fosse pegar um resfriado. Aquela altura eu também já começava a me censurar. O rosto dele estava avermelhado, obviamente por causa de alguns golpes. Um pareceu ter pego no olho, de cheio.

Lira o agarrava com força, ele pedia, com aquele jeito carinhoso, que precisava tomar um pouco de ar. E os dois riam, felizes, enquanto eu continha minha própria vontade de abraçá-lo.

Talvez tenha sido algum impulso, eu estava nos braços dele, ali mesmo, na arquibancada.  
-Parabéns pela vitória!  
-Obrigado, Mary. - Era o mesmo sorriso carinhoso, mas ele não pedia pra que eu não o abraçasse com tanta força.

Fiquei perdida nos olhos negros de Heiro, agarrada em sua cintura. Até notar que aquele clima não podia rolar perto da namorada dele, o soltei.  
Lira pareceu não se incomodar. Respirei aliviada.

Estávamos indo até uma rua próxima encontrar o carro de Ralph, um homem o abordou antes dele girar a chave na porta.  
E lá estava outro rapaz de terno preto e gravata vermelha, Heiro ficava a nosso lado, de mãos dadas com Lira.

A lua no topo dos céus mostrando que devia ser por volta de meia-noite, o vento frio que nos acariciava. Mais ninguém além de nós.  
Heiro baixou a cabeça, parecia triste.  
Lira parecia entender o que estava acontecendo. Ralph olhou para Heiro e fez um sinal de positivo com a cabeça.

-Desculpe, mas isso não será possível. - Disse Ralph ao homem.  
-Recebi ordens, senhor Ralph.  
-Ordens superiores as minhas?  
-Não, mas em breve teremos um dia de sangue real. - O homem era frio.

Heiro agarrou o homem pela gola do terno e o pressionou com força no carro, ele estava furioso, ao mesmo tempo, com uma face assustada.

-Não desrespeite uma ordem nossa! Nunca! - Ele gritava, enquanto batia o homem contra o carro. Embora não o machucasse, parecia uma cena terrível.

Lira olhou para mim, em seguida retornou seu olhar ao chão.

-Lira... O que está acontecendo?! - Perguntei.  
-Heiro está fazendo o que é necessário.

Enquanto isso, o homem voltava a falar com Heiro, com um sorriso perturbador.

-Vocês estão deixando que os sentimentos externos afetem suas decisões em relações a família.

E o homem voltava seu olhar macabro para Ralph.

-Você já matou um dos nossos, foi perdoado por fazer parte da parte superior da família, mas saiba que ainda vai pagar pela morte de Johnson...

Heiro socou o homem por diversas vezes, e este sequer parecia querer reagir. Ele apanhava enquanto agarrava Heiro pela cintura, puxando-o, sem sucesso.  
Me abracei a Lira, que parecia não se importar tanto com o que estava acontecendo, ela apenas parecia chateada.

O homem caiu desmaiado.

Mal dava pra saber como o rosto dele havia sido devido a quantidade de sangue. Com seu terno desarrumado, notei que ele tinha uma arma na cintura, mas qual a razão de não usá-la?  
Nada fazia muito sentido.

Durante o trajeto no carro, ninguém comentava nada, Heiro apenas disse que precisava conversar com Ralph quando chegassem.

Eu passaria aquela noite na casa de Lira.  
Dias de sangue, definitivamente, não são coisas boas.

E Heiro me dava tchau, do carro, sem notar que sua mão estava cheia do vermelho que vinha de outra pessoa.


	20. Presságios Sobre os Dias de Sangue

**Capítulo 20 - Presságios sobre os Dias de Sangue**

E teorias insistiam em dominar minha mente, não havia nada que me trouxesse para o mundo real.  
Estava associando as informações que Ralph me passou no mesmo dia em que Mary apareceu na praia.  
Primeiro: Aquela bala não era para mim.

Perdi uma boa noite de sono pra tentar entender aquilo, se o tiro realmente não era para mim, para quem seria?  
Para Mary? Não faz sentido algum.

Não havia outra pessoa no cômodo além de nós.

Eu a conheço, não tinha como ela estar envolvida em nada de tão terrível.  
Até aquele ponto, nada tinha conexão.

No dia seguinte, sem explicação alguma, Ralph sumiu.  
Seu carro não estava na garagem, mamãe não estava sabendo de nada.

Sobre o computador, um bilhete:**  
Treine bastante seus chutes, 3 séries de 100 para cada lado, 3 vezes ao dia**.

Tudo bem, ele queria me matar de exaustão.  
O telefone tocou, quebrando o silêncio.  
Joguei na cama, de qualqur modo, a guitarra vermelha Les Paul, com detalhes em branco.

-Alô?  
-Maninho?  
-Ralph, onde está? - Disse sério.  
-Lumiere.  
-Que raios tá fazendo aí?! - Dissem em um tom meio bravo.  
-Pesquisa. - Ele respondeu, calmamente.  
-Como assim?  
-Te contarei assim que voltar, foque em seu treino, prometo trazer esclarecimentos.

E o filho de uma boa mãe desligou.

Lumiere é a cidade de onde Mary veio, fica há umas 6 horas de viagem, o que significa que ele passou a madrugada na ele estivesse atrás de provas que mostrassem que aquela bala era mesmo para ela, afinal, quem atirou fazia parte da Dellucci, a grande máfia de Neo Domino, e Ralph poderia conversar com os membros de lá.

A Delucci nasceu em Lumiere, sendo essa a maior cidade dos País, é também onde fica o maior faturamento.

Fiz o café, decidi não ir para o colégio, era cada vez mais complicado ter que encarar Mary e Lira juntas.  
Em seguida, os exercícios.

O quintal dos fundos servia, usei o velho saco de pancadas vermelho.  
Almoço, treino. A canela já começava a doer.  
Jantar, treino. Já estava com dificuldades em andar.

-A comida hoje estava muito boa, filho.  
-Obrigado, mãe.

E fui deitar-me, exausto.

Antes disso, dei uma outra olhada no bilhete, ele estava dobrado. Havia algo na parte de trás:  
**Brincadeira, treine só 3 séries de 70, com os dois lados, não quero que fiquei aleijado pra participar da luta de sexta.  
Ralph**.

-Desgraçado.

O sábado chegou rápido, durante as duas aulas que frequentei, fiz milhares de perguntas sobre a família de Mary.  
Ela nem percebia o súbito interesse, Lira é que ficava me questionando sobre as razões das perguntas, mas não parecia realmente se importar.

Naquela noite fiz o mesmo trajeto para a velha quadra abandonada, esperei em frente até que Mary e Lira me encontrassem.  
Estavam lindas.  
Minhas memórias sobre o que aconteceu até a luta estavam borradas, ficava apenas pensando em como faria pra livrar a Dellucci da cola de Mary.

Enquanto isso, meu oponente me enchia de socos, justamente do lado do tiro, incrível como meu braço não conseguia acompanhar os movimentos do cara, que nem me pareciam tão rápidos assim.

É um daqueles momentos onde seu corpo não acompanha o raciocínio.  
Por outro lado, não sabia nada das habilidades dele.  
Não sabia o que ele treinava, embora parecesse ser Boxe Inglês.

Ele me acertou na face, aquilo me deixou um tanto nervoso. Não só por isso, mas estava com raiva de mim. Deixei toda a minha pesquisa sobre ele de lado pra bolar hipóteses sobre aquele maldito tiro que, agora, fazia com que eu levasse mais e mais socos.

Minha paciência acabou, decidi usar o treinamento.

Um chute dado enquanto defendia um soco, pronto, ele estava quase se ajoelhando de dor. Rapidamente, mais dois chutes a mais na coxa.  
De resto, pra ser sincero, não estou bem lembrado... Memórias borradas... As pessoas gritando...

-Acaba com esse Mafioso.

Foi como ter sangue nos olhos, dei um soco forte demais no rapaz enquanto ele apoiava um dos joelhos no chão.  
Meus chutes o minaram por completo.

E já estava com Mary em meus braços, Ralph por perto.  
E tudo o que pensava era em protegê-la, pois sabia... Mary não merecia nada daquilo.  
Passos e mais passos, queria pegar as informações com Ralph.

-Vou dar uma carona a vocês, meninas.

Todos pareciam bem, embora me sentisse mal de ter levado Mary em um lugar tão horrível.

-Da próxima vez, todos assistirão a minha luta no Rage, certo?  
-Será que você dá conta de em um torneio sério, Heiro? - Brincava Ralph.

Mary e Lira não pareciam gostar da idéia.  
E então um homem de terno e gravata vermelha estava falando com Ralph.  
Era Steve Hunsom, um dos antigos amigos de papai, na época, segundo segurança de Gary Yorfe.

-Desculpe, mas isso não será possível. - Disse Ralph ao homem.  
-Recebi ordens, senhor Ralph. - Ele tinha uma voz grave.  
-Ordens superiores as minhas? - Ralph permanecia calmo.  
-Não, mas em breve teremos um dia de sangue real. - O homem era frio.

Dia de sangue, onde foi que eu havia ouvido falar disso?  
Sim, um dia de Sangue... Um dia onde se mata toda uma família...  
Inicia-se pelo mais jovem, até o líder dela, ou então, até o causador do problema.

Não havia dúvidas, Steve estava ali para matar Mary.  
Ele não podia.  
Soltei-me da mão de Lira, meus punhos pareciam ter vida própria.  
Ouvi algumas frases...

"Jamais desrespeite uma ordem nossa".

Não foi isso o que papai dissera quando um homem matou outro sem que ele mandasse?  
Não era essa uma manhã calma onde mamãe descobriu o que o senhor Joshua estava fazendo?

Eu sempre quis... Poder dizer aquilo.  
Eu sempre quis... Ser igual ao papai.

-Vocês estão deixando que os sentimentos externos afetem suas decisões em relações a família.

E eu deveria permitir que as pessoas a quem amo morressem?  
Deveria ignorar meus sentimentos para me manter no poder?

-Você já matou um dos nossos, foi perdoado por fazer parte da parte superior da família, mas saiba que ainda vai pagar pela morte de Johnson...

Sim, Ralph havia matado Johnson.  
E por que esses nomes me soam tão familiares?  
Era como se uma parte de minhas memórias estivesse faltando.  
Como se tivesse esquecido apenas por vontade própria.

_-Filho, me diga, quer ser como seu pai quando crescer?  
-Sim._

Eu dizia tchau a Mary, que ia dormir na casa de Lira.

-Ralph, chame alguém para tomar conta da casa, no caso de Steve sentir-se na obrigação de nos desrespeitar.  
-Você está finalmente tomando as rédeas da situação, não é?  
-Sim, quando chegarmos em casa, conte-me tudo o que sabe, não permitirei que a matem.  
-Como quiser.

No fim das contas, era o que devia ser feito.

Um caminho sem volta.  
Evitaria, a qualquer custo, um dia de sangue na Cidade dos Lírios.


	21. O que é Amor?

**Capítulo 21 - O que é Amor?  
**

O frio permanecia preso à noite, como se não tivesse mais nada a se apegar.  
Enquanto isso, eu permanecia parada na frente da casa de Lira, como uma estátua.

-Melhor entrarmos, ou vamos congelar.

E Lira conseguia sorrir.

Enquanto me virava para ela, notava a Lua cheia ao fundo da casa de dois andares, pintada de branco. Via apenas duas janelas no andar superior, ambas apagadas.

Entrei logo depois dela, que parecia estar um tanto cansada da noite.  
Estávamos na grande sala de sua casa, pela escada descia alguém apressado, um tanto familiar.

-Olá, meninas, sinto muito, mas tenho um chamado urgente pra atender... - Ele parecia apreensivo.

Ele pegava o agasalho que se encontrava no sofá.  
Sim, reconheci aquele rosto. Era mesmo o homem que interrogou meus pais.  
Mas como era mesmo seu nome?

-Lira, se precisar de algo, já sabe, é só me ligar.  
-Sim, pai.

O homem já estava próximo da porta quando parou, repentinamente.  
De sua boca saíram palavras tímidas, um tom completamente diferente do que ele havia usado antes.

-Quem a trouxe até em casa? - Ele encarava a porta, com uma das mãos na maçaneta.  
-Meu namorado.  
-Heiro, não é? - Ele mantinha o tom tímido e baixo.  
-Sim.

E posso jurar que vi o homem sair cabisbaixo.

-Mary, acho que tem Pizza na geladeira. Que acha?  
-Estou com mais sono do que fome. - Respondi, ainda olhando para a porta.  
-Sobre meu pai, pode ficar tranquila, ele sabe se cuidar bem.

Pouco tempo depois, Lira e eu já estávamos na cozinha, comendo Pizza requentada no microondas.

-Existem muitas coisas que não entendo, Lira.  
-Ãh?

Ela estava com um pedaço gigante na boca, não consegui conter o riso.

-Isso aí, dá risada mesmo. - Dizia ela, de boca cheia.  
-Por que me disse pra me afastar do Heiro?

E Lira estava em silêncio, olhando para o chão.

-Por favor, me diz.

Os olhos verdes de Lira voltaram-se para mim.

-Você não nota?  
-Não noto o que?  
-Você não o viu naquela cama de hospital? - Ela parecia triste, olhava para a sala, sem fixar-se em nada.  
-Desculpa.  
-Tudo bem. - Ela colocava Catchup em outro pedaço - Ele está tudo bem agora, não é? - E sorria.

Também podia notar pelo homem que apareceu naquela noite, estava armado, parecia mesmo ser alguém perigoso.  
Mas eu só queria ver as coisas por outro lado, como se quisesse que Lira fosse uma traidora...  
Talvez eu não seja uma boa amiga.  
Meu pedaço de Pizza ficou intocado por tempo suficiente para esfriar, mesmo assim, o terminei.

Subimos as escadas por onde o senhor Foster descera, sim, podia me lembrar de seu nome agora, estávamos no quarto de Lira.  
Um quarto grande como o resto da casa, uma cama grande, uma cômoda grande...

Então dividimos a mesma cama.

-Lira...  
-Eu! - Ela dizia levantando os dois braços.  
-Você realmente... - Hesitei.  
-Eu realmente...?! - Ela parecia muito feliz.  
-Ama o Heiro?

Ela continuou com os braços levantados, olhando para as prórpias mãos.  
Ficou assim por um tempo.  
Em um tom de carinho, finalmente respondeu.

-Sim.  
-Por que?  
-Por ele ter me mostrado como ser forte, por admirar o modo como ele suporta a dor... - Ela ia abaixando os braços à medida que falava.

E fiquei presa em um surpreendente silêncio.

-Sabe, Mary... Ele me ajudou durante muito tempo, enquanto isso, não havia nada que eu fizesse por ele.  
-Como assim?  
-A gente trocava e-mails, bem, eu comecei com isso... Já o achava interessante e bonito, e um dia, enquanto mexia nos trabalhos da classe de sociologia, vi que ele tinha deixado o dele na capa.  
-E como foi o primeiro e-mail?  
-Ah! Eu estava tímida, disse que gostaria de conversar com ele, mandei um oi... Nada demais.

Tímida estava ela, só de falar aquelas coisas tão simples.

-E as coisas foram evoluindo, certo?  
-De certo modo, sim. Eu fazia muitas perguntas, ele apenas respondia... Heiro nunca se deu conta de como me ajudava, de como achava a solução pros meus problemas.  
-Ele se tornou uma espécie de melhor amigo?  
-Bem mais, se eu já o achava interessante... Passei a amá-lo pelo bem que ele me fazia.

E sorri, pois entendia que Lira estava sendo sincera.  
Ela o amava, não podia, não queria... Fazer nada para que Heiro ficasse longe dela.

-O que seu pai acha disso?  
-Ele não aprova, mas sempre optou pela minha felicidade.  
-Seu pai parece ser um bom homem...  
-Sim... Mas Mary, me responde uma coisa?  
-Claro.  
-O que é o amor pra você?

E simplesmente me apeguei ao que sentia a Heiro para dar a resposta.

-É um sentimento forte e incontrolável, vontade de estar perto da outra pessoa o mais rápido possível. É sentir-se mal com o que faz mal a outra pessoa, é buscar o amor do outro... Acho que é isso.

-Engraçado, você fala como se estivesse em uma novela. - Debochou.  
-Como assim?! - E bati o travesseiro nela, que riu ainda mais.

E a noite nos observou, calmamente, enquanto Lira ficava séria.

-Amor é algo construído aos poucos, e não um sentimento forte que vem do nada. Esse sentimento do qual você fala é paixão.

E eu continuava prestando atenção nas palavras de minha amiga, que de repente, pareceu ser ainda mais experiente do que de costume.

-Amor é construído a cada palavra trocada, a cada gesto de carinho, a cada crítica sincera. E foi isso que o Heiro fez comigo... Ela não ficou dizendo que me achava linda, que me achava perfeita, na verdade, ele sempre apontou alguns defeitos em mim, sempre me fazendo ser alguém melhor...

-Ele foi tão conselheiro assim?  
-Ainda é...  
-Se você diz...  
-Ainda temos uma festa amanhã. - Ela cortou o assunto.-Melhor dormirmos então.  
-Boa noite, Mary. - Disse Lira, jogando devolta o travesseiro na minha cara.  
-Boa noite, bobona.

E meio a sonhos com camelos que viviam em amizade com sapos e coelhos, a beira de um rio enorme que ficava perto de uma pirâmide muito bonita, dormi serenamente.


	22. Alvo

**Capítulo 22 - Alvo**

Ralph já havia ligado para um dos familiares que estavam na cidade, pediu que ele fizesse a segurança da casa de Lira.

E eu estava de braços cruzados, no carro, reparava no modo como ele dirigia: Uma mão no volante, o outro braço apoiado na janela, a mão na cabeça.

Os ventos balançavam seus cabelos, ele parecia ainda mais sério depois de desligar o celular.

-Como foi a visita a Lumiere? - Tentei romper o silêncio.

-Pra começar, o pai de Mary é do tipo que aposta pesado em lutas de vale-tudo ilegal. - Maninho era sempre muito direto.

-Então ele fugiu pra não pagar alguma dívida, e agora, a Dellucci quer mostrar o que acontece com quem não arca com suas responsabilidades, certo?

Estava tudo se encaixando, o motivo da mudança repentina de Mary, assim como os motivos para a Dellucci querer o assassinato da família.

É assim na grande máfia de Neo Domino, o não pagamento de dívidas relativas a jogos é punido com morte, aliás, praticamente tudo é punido com morte.

-Não. - Ralph suspirou, enquanto eu olhava para ele um pouco perplexo. - O Alvo deles sequer é a família Pinheiro.

A calma de Ralph mais parecia um soco na boca do meu estômago.

-As dívidas dele estavam todas pagas, não há ninguém da Dellucci atrás dele, e os espiões sequer sabem de uma outra organização que os queiram mortos. Pra ser bem sincero, são apenas pessoas de bem que se mudaram, em busca de uma nova vida, talvez.

-Como assim?!

-Sabe o Johnson? - Ele interrompia.

E aquele nome, mais uma vez, me parecia familiar.

"-Tudo bem, filho, vá brincar com Johnson enquanto converso com o Sr. Yorfe, certo?

-Certo, papai! "

-O homem que você matou, não é? - Embora minhas memórias mostrassem uma coisa, preferia dizer outra.

-Exato. Ele era um dos executores da Dellucci que ficaram por aqui, na verdade, ficou apenas pra fazer sua segurança, raramente recebia uma outra ordem.

-Há quanto tempo ele faz minha segurança?

-Desde que papai entrou pra família.

-Tá, mas ele tentou atirar na Mary! Se o alvo não era eu, nem ela... Desculpa, mas isso não faz sentido.

-Foi tudo um engano, maninho.

Um engano? Como assim?

-Ele foi enviado com a seguinte ordem: "Mate a namorada de Heiro".

E eu permanecia calado, assustado, confuso. Eles queriam a morte de... Lira?!

Eles não podiam, em hipótese alguma, tentar isso. Eu não permitiria.

Não a Lira, ela que estava sempre ao meu lado, que desafiava a família pra estar comigo, que dizia me amar... Não!

-Ele acabou se confundindo, te seguia sempre, em qualquer lugar. Depois de ter te visto tantas vezes conversando com Mary, acabou por pensar que ela era sua namorada, e não Lira, afinal, você nunca estava com ninguém mesmo... - E a insistente calma de Ralph me deixava cada vez mais furioso.

-Sabe o motivo de estarem atrás de Lira?!

-Tenho minhas suspeitas, a maior delas é o fato de Foster ser seu pai. Aquele cara já colocou muita gente da Dellucci na cadeia, assim como praticamente extinguiu a grande máfia de Neo Domino da Cidade... Papai pode estar querendo retomar o poder, e pra isso, começaria com um belo Dia de Sangue pra mostrar o que acontece com quem se opõe a nós.

A nós.

Será que Ralph me incluía?

-Peça a nosso pai que não faça isso!

-Vamos por partes, Heiro, antes precisamos saber de onde partiu a ordem, e ainda estamos com o problema dos Yukatos, eles ainda te querem morto. Durante a ida para Lumiere, fiquei sabendo que tentarão algo logo, não podemos baixar a guarda.

Tentei abrir a boca para dizer que precisariamos pensar em Lira antes, mas senti um impacto forte, um outro carro havia batido em nossa traseira.

E só consegui ver os faróis do outro carro em alguns momentos, enquanto isso, nosso carro rodava, a completa calma de meu irmão deu lugar a uma face séria. Ele tentava controlar o veículo a qualquer custo.  
Outro forte impacto contra um muro de tijolos.

Estava entorpecido, não lembro de ter ouvido disparo algum, quando dei por mim, tive uma das visões mais confusas de minha vida.

Ralph estava apontando uma arma para uma mulher alta de cabelos negros, enquanto a mesma mulher apontava uma arma prateada em sua direção.

E eles foram se aproximando, enquanto isso, tentava desesperadamente não desmaiar.

Aquela mulher era mais uma pessoa que me parecia familiar, ao mesmo tempo, completamente estranha.

A distância não era grande, podia ver bem sua face, mas parecia ter batido a cabeça com força... Caramba, como pude esquecer o cinto de segurança?

Aquala altura, já conseguia rir de mim.

Os olhos dela eram verdes, mas ao chegar bem perto de Ralph... Eu pude ver.

Mudaram para um azul muito bonito, um azul que mais me parecia um hábito.

-Li... Lira?

Enquanto Ralph e ela baixavam suas armas lentamente, meus olhos faziam um movimento parecido.

Fechavam-se.

E ia embora a visão da mulher de vestido branco com uma rosa nos cabelos, assim como a visão do homem de terno e gravata vermelha.

Até mesmo meu desejo de que Ralph ficasse bem me abandonou.

E antes de finalmente apagar, como um raio, a razão de Ralph ter estado tão calmo durante aquela conversa:

"Para ter o controle da situação, é necessário, em primeiro lugar, ter o controle da situação".

Pois é, ele aprendeu melhor do que eu.

E tudo se tornou escuridão.


	23. Férias

**Capítulo 23 - Férias**

Lira estava rindo por eu ter dito que assistia desenhos animados durante as manhãs:

-Isso explica os sonhos engraçados com animais!

-E alienígenas. - Completei.

-Sim, camelos e coelhos também. - Ela insistia na risada.

-Ei! Eu nem contei desse sonho pra você!

-Não, mas estava falando enquanto dormia!

-Ah, sua filha da mãe!

E comecei a jogar as almofadas do sofá nela, que se escondia na escada, rindo.

-Liga a televisão e vai ver desenho, já volto, meu celular tá tocando!

E lá eu estava, sentada vendo desenho pra criança.

-Ei, Lira, voltou a ver desenhos? - Dizia uma voz feminina vinda de trás de mim.

Então fui me virando lentamente, até ver uma mulher alta, branca, de olhos verdes.

Ela carregava duas enormes malas de viagem, as colocou no chão.

-Se tem alguém aqui parecida com a Lira, é você. - Disse, um pouco intrigada.

A mulher estava olhando para um porta-retratos, virou-se para mim vagarosamente.

-Amiga da Lira?

-Sim, Mary, prazer.

-Sou Sabrina, a irmã mais velha dela. - Disse abrindo um sorrisão bem típico.

Caramba, elas pareciam gêmeas, só que a Sabrina era uma versão crescida da Lira.

Tinha os cabelos compridos também, só que os usava presos. Usava roupas leves.

-Ah, eu prefiro aquele desenho com os Pandas, sabe? - Ela se dirigia a mim, debruçada por detrás do sofá, assistindo TV.

-Sabrina, você também não acha que tá crescidinha pra assistir essas coisas? - Era Lira, que vinha descendo as escadas.

-Não se meta na minha vida, e venha aqui me dar um abraço, é uma ordem.

E as irmãs Galak abraçavam-se, felizes, contentes, rindo.

-Senti sua falta, Li.

-Eu também, mas acho melhor colocarmos o papo em dia no caminho.

-Caminho pra onde?

-Vamos almoçar na casa do meu namorado! Mary, você também vem!

Seria a primeira vez que eu visitaria a casa do Heiro, que sentimento engraçado.

Uma curiosidade enorme me corroia, perguntava-me como seria seu lar, seu quarto...

Como em um salto, estávamos no carro da Sabrina, ela parecia mesmo ser uma pessoa muito agradável, sempre sorrindo, mas talvez fosse péssima motorista, tendo em vista o amassado na lateral da frente do carro.

Durante a viagem de meros dez minutos ela contou como estavam as coisas na faculdade, cursava Psicologia e parecia estar indo muito bem.

-Sabe, estar de volta a Cidade dos Lírios me traz uma certa felicidade...

-Engraçado, você nunca foi fã de voltar pra casa.

-Mas é que eu sinto... As coisas vão ser diferentes dessa vez.

-E que seja de um modo bom. - Completei.

-Esse é o espírito, Mary!

Era um carro coversível, o vento fazia os cabelos de Lira voarem, da mesma maneira que os meus.

Reclamamos bastante, mas Sabrina insistia em dizer que não havia graça nenhum ter um conversível e andar com a capota.

-Essa é a casa? - Perguntou Sabrina.

-Sim! - Respondia Lira, com um baita sorriso e olhos brilhantes.

-É bem bonita. - Rebati.

-Concordo. - Concluiu a irmã mais velha.

Era uma construção um pouco diferente das demais casas, ficava bem no final da esquina, apenas um andar, branca.

Havia um muro de tijolos, enquanto no resto da vizinhança se usavam cerquinhas de madeira baixa, como na minha casa. Lira chamou no interfone:

-Sou eu, a Lira, abre logo. - Parecia ansiosa.

E a porta de madeira abriu, vagarosamente, mostrando os cabelos soltos de Ralph, um pouco bagunçados.

Sabrina o olhou de um jeito engraçado, de cima abaixo.

-Caramba, ele tá usando avental ou é só impressão minha? - Concluiu.

-Algum problema, Bina?

-Nenhum, metadinha.

-Metadinha?! - Lira e eu soamos como um só, um tanto perplexas.

E então o olhamos de cima abaixo.

-Avental?! - Mais uma vez, nossas vozes se misturavan, mais uma vez, perplexas.

E Ralph parecia só ter olhos para a Bina, pera aí, Bina?

Isso significa que eles já se conhecem.

Pera aí, metadinha?

E no meio da confusão fomos entrando, passando pelo quintal repleto de flores, uma pequena estradinha de azulejos de diversas cores, em meio aquelas belas plantas, até chegarmos a casa. Haviam alguns degraus.

-Hoje vou conhecer minha sogra. - Sussurou Lira a mim.

-Boa sorte... - Brinquei, embora estivesse com uma pontinha de... Inveja?

A sala era bem arrumada, e qual não foi minha surpresa ao sentar-me e notar que estava ao lado de alguém.

-Olá.

-Oi, eu sou Mary.

-Sou Giulia, a mãe de Ralph e Heiro, prazer.

Era uma mulher tão bela, tão serena.

Em seu semblante, via paz, possuia longos cabelos Castanhos, como os meus, seu tom de pele era muito branco, lembrava-me um pouco o tom de pele de Lira e Sabrina.

-Prazer é todo meu, senhora Giulia.

-Você é muito bonita, deve imaginar que seja a namorada do Heiro, certo?

-Não... Sou apenas amiga. - Estava constrangida, de certa forma, gostaria que ela estivesse certa.

E Lira apareceu por detrás de nós, no sofá.

-A namorada dele... - Parecia tímida - Sou eu.

-Você não é a menina que machucou os joelhos? - Disse calmamente a Senhora Giulia.

E Ralph apareceu na sala, acompanhado de Sabrina.

-Acho melhor irem dar uma olhada no Heiro. - Disse Ralph ao entrar.

-Ele não vai vir? - Perguntei.

-Está de cama, acertei a cabeça dele enquanto treinávamos. - Riu.

Lira parecia perdida com o que a senhora Giulia dissera.

-Onde é o quarto? - Perguntei.

-Primeira porta no corredor à direita.

E lá estava eu, entrando no quarto de Heiro.

Era cheio de roupas espalhadas pelo chão, um monte de pôsteres daquelas bandas estranhas das quais ele falava.

Uma guitarra perto do computador. A cama do outro lado.

-Heiro, tá acordado? - Já estava de frente a cama, ele deitado, parecia dormir.

-Não. - Respondeu.

-Ãh? - Abriu os olhos, um pouco assustado.

-Mary?

-Sim.

-Cadê a mulher de olhos verdes?! - Levantou-se, de salto.

-Meus olhos são castanhos, desculpe-me. - E fui saindo.

-Volta!

-Pra que?

-Pra gente conversar...

-Sobre? - Estava chateada, perguntar por outra enquanto estou por perto não é legal.

E como um Déjà Vu, senti como se estivesse, mais uma vez, no banco do ponto de ônibus, em frente a Praça.

-Qualquer coisa, só quero que fique por perto.

Seria mesmo essa a vontade dele?

-Acho melhor levantar e ir receber suas visitas.

-Que visitas?!

-Ralph parece ter convidado Lira pra vir conhecer sua mãe, ou algo do tipo.

Enquanto saia do quarto, Lira entrava.

Mais uma vez, meu senso de direção agia contra mim, segui o corredor na direção oposta, ao invés de voltar para a sala, acabei na cozinha.

Lá estava Ralph... De avental... Beijando Sabrina.

Estavam encostados na pia, um beijo tão quente, forte. Ele a abraçava com vontade, enquanto ela respondia passando a mão por sua nuca, acariciando seus cabelos.

-Senti mais saudades do que podia imaginar. - Ela dizia, com um sorriso.

-Desculpa, prometo que não sumirei denovo. - Ele acariciava os cabelos dela, que agora estavam soltos.

Enquanto isso, eu permanecia parada, estática, sem entender o que estava acontecendo.

-Mary? - Disse Ralph.

-Desculpa, errei o caminho. - Disse, já saindo.

Sabrina apenas sorria.

-A propósito, você fica muito bem de avental! - Falei enquanto me dirigia até a sala, apressada e sem graça.


	24. Promessa

**Capítulo 24 - Promessa**

Lira estava parada, enquanto eu permanecia deitado, me sentindo anestesiado.

-Você devia arrumar essa bagunça, amor. - E aquele sorriso me valia o dia.

Lira me amava, e desde o primeiro dia em que nos beijamos, meu sentimento por ela foi crescendo cada vez mais.

Afastei os cobertores, estava de pijama. Sequer lembrava de ter me trocado, sentei na cama e a abracei pela cintura, pois ela estava de pé.

-Desculpa, sou um pouco bagunceiro mesmo.- Tentava dormir ali em seu abdômen.

Ela afagou meus cabelos, lentamente.

-Tudo bem, vai se trocar.

Peguei uma bermuda e uma camisa qualquer, fui até o banheiro enquanto ela continuava no quarto, minhas lembranças começavam a voltar.

Na noite anterior, Ralph me trouxe para casa depois do acidente, me vigiou no banheiro enquanto eu tomava banho e separou meu pijama.

-Amanhã vou convidar sua namorada pra conhecer a mamãe, já deviam ter feito as apresentações.

-Faz como achar melhor. - Minha cabeça doía.

De frente pro espelho, escovando os dentes, tentava encontrar Heiro.

Em minha mente, apenas os pensamentos sobre como deveria impedir que a Dellucci matasse os Galak.

Onde estava o rapaz preocupado com a casa, com mamãe? Acho que minhas prioridades mudaram.

-Está tudo muito perigoso. - Pensava.

Fui até a cozinha pegar um analgésico, a caixa de remédios ficava encima da geladeira.

-Bom dia, Ralph.

-Bom dia, maninho. - Respondeu.

Então notei que ele estava abraçado a uma garota.

Não, uma mulher.

Alta, branca, cabelos negros presos, olhos azuis.

Ela me parecia familiar, e ficava me encarando, um sorriso bobo na face, quase debochando de mim. Acho que o clima ficou estranho, eu parado lá, feito um idiota, tentando lembrar quem era ela, minha mão esticada dentro da caixa de remédios.

-Caramba, tinha uma cópia sua no meu quarto há uns 5 minutos. - Disse, torcendo o nariz.

-Aposto que ela ainda está lá. - Brincou a mulher.

-Ralph, é sua namorada?

Então eles ficaram se olhando, como se não soubessem a resposta.

Tinha deixado eles um tanto sem graça, até que ela finalmente tomou a frente.

-Sim, você não é o único a namorar uma Galak.

-Tá. - Peguei o Remédio - Então você é a irmã da Lira... - E fui saindo.

Lira havia mencionado pouco sobre ela, o mesmo vale pra Ralph.

Lembro-me dele comentando o apelido no colégio que recebera dela: "Metadinha".

-Felicidades no namoro! - Gritei na direção do corredor, enquanto entrava novamente no quarto.

E qual não foi meu espanto ao ver que Lira ainda estava ali?

Na verdade, estava arrumando minhas roupas, já havia dobrado uma boa parte, estavam separadas em pretas, brancas e coloridas.

Ela quieta, ajoelhada em meio a minha bagunça, segurando um envelope e um pedaço de papel.

-Heiro... - Ela parecia triste.

-Sim? - Eu ali, na porta do quarto.

-Você quebrou o braço daquele rapaz de propósito?

Lembrava-me do que aquele envelope trazia como informação.

-Sim.

E os olhos de Lira estavam verdes, ela chorava quieta.

Fui me aproximando.

-Entendo que tenha que lutar, mas por favor, não machuque as pessoas assim, só por dinheiro. Quando você vai lutar é uma coisa, é como uma profissão, mas quebrar o braço de uma pessoa apenas pra ganhar mais dinheiro não é honesto. Heiro, por favor, não faça mais isso, ou estará mostrando para as pessoas que é alguém digno de ódio. - Ela estava não só triste, mas também desapontada.

Como podiam aquelas palavras me ferirem tanto?

Ela estava certa, minha dignidade estava sendo jogada pela janela, só para que eu pudesse ter mais dinheiro no bolso.

-Por favor, meu amor... - Ela continuava, chorando, enquanto eu a abraçava por trás, também ajoelhado - Não seja como seu pai, não troque uma vida justa apenas por dinheiro, vingança ou qualquer outra coisa do tipo... Não vale a pena. - Lira soluçava.

Minha cabeça deitada sobre seu ombro, podia ver o envelope dali, minha consciência pesou, aquelas palavras penetraram fundo em minha alma.

Me sentia sujo, violento. Alguém, como ela mesmo dissera, digno de ódio.

Meus olhos fitavam o que dizia o papel:

"Heiro.

Alguns alunos da Academia H&J querem Charles fora das competições de Boxe do próximo mês.

Deixá-lo impossibilitado de participar será pago com um acréscimo de 50% sobre o valor da vitória, no caso de derrota, acrescentado sobre o preço das apostas.

Contamos com você."

-Eu prometo a você, meu amor. - Disse, abraçando-a mais forte - Vou manter minha honra, por você.

Ela sorriu, virando-se para mim, seus olhos foram do verde para o azul, mais uma vez.

Olhos misteriosos.

E meu coração disparou como nunca havia feito antes, Lira era ainda mais especial do que nunca.

Como podia?

Meu sentimento por ela crescia cada vez mais.

Embora já tivesse notado isso, só agora percebia como era intenso.

E então a beijei, meu corpo pareceu ficar mais leve, minha cabeça simplesmente parou de doer.

Lira era como meu apoio, meu pilar de sustentação.

Era quem me fazia seguir adiante, quem me aconselhava, criticava.

Como poderia viver sem ela?

Como havia vivido sem ela por todo esse tempo?

Eu...

Amo Lira.

-Os Galak e os Paes parecem se entender muito bem, não é? - Disse a ela depois do beijo.

-Como assim? - Dizia ela com um sorriso bobo, olhos marejados, abraçada a mim.

-Ralph e sua irmã... Como é mesmo o nome dela?

-Sabrina. - Ela completou.

-Então, a Sabrina e ele estão namorando.

-Caso antigo. - Ela comentou.

-Que bom, Ralph nunca teve uma namorada antes...

-Sua mãe é incrível. - Cortou o assunto.

-Sempre foi.

E durante aquele dia, todos almoçamos juntos, jogamos video-game juntos, na verdade, só eu e Ralph mostrávamos alguma habilidade.

Mamãe tinha motivos pra sorrir, por ver a casa cheia.

Eu pude provar a comida do Ralph depois de alguns anos, já que desde que ele voltara, apenas eu e mamãe havíamos cozinhado.

-Aposto que ele queria impressionar a namorada. - Disse.

-E conseguiu! - Sorria Sabrina, sentada ao lado dele, que ainda usava o avental por termos pedido.

-Ralph, sua Lasanha está deliciosa! - Completou Mary.

E Mary e Lira me pareciam perfeitas.

Será que um homem pode amar duas mulheres com a mesma intensidade?

Por mais que fosse, notava que eram dois tipos de "gostar" diferentes.

Lira era meu porto-seguro.

Mary era meu mar de dúvidas perigoso, mas atraente.

E todos decidiram ir até a Festa do Farol juntos.

Amigos... Família...

No fim, todos fazem parte dos dois.

Meus amigos, minha família.

Minha família, meus amigos.

Por mais que eu seja vítima da desorganização, ao menos tenho minhas roupas arrumadas agora, graças a Lira.


End file.
